


In the name of...

by CALLEN37



Series: The Factory. [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Operation Comescu. It's been a month since G has taken over the job of Operation Manager and found his family, Kelly Gibbs has gone home and is looking into the factory. but has something been missed, its there still an activated factory kid out there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Previously in Operation Comescu…** _

In D.C. Gibbs dropped his coffee at his desk and looked up to Leon's office.

Leon was exiting MTAC and called down, "Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and jogged up the stairs to his office, "Sit down." Vance said and poured him a drink.

"I'm on duty Leon."

"You'll need this…I'm going to fill you in on a classified Operation, called Operation Comescu." He said as Gibbs took a drink.

They talked for an hour as Hunter paced up and down on the mezzanine level and kept looking down at her father's team.

"Who do you think that is?" Bishop asked from her desk.

Tony shrugged "I don't know…" he said, "But she has a badge, maybe an Agent?"

McGee didn't know either, so they worked on the case from yesterday.

An hour and three bourbons later, Gibbs was sitting in shock in his office, "That happened to G, and my…Kelly? Are you sure?" he asked amazed.

Leon nodded, "Is she still alive?" Gibbs asked his heart in his throat.

Leon pressed a button and the door knocked.

"Come in?" he said with a smile.

Hunter opened the door and walked in, she stood with her back to the door her hand still on the handle.

"Hello daddy." She said as Gibbs dropped his glass.

* * *

"Kelly?!"

Gibbs sat there in shock, a young woman, obviously the right age, she had his eyes, and Shannon's long straight hair, but it was black, maybe dyed?

"Kelly?" he said again tentatively not believing it himself.

Hunter - Kelly nodded. "It's really me…" she said her voice soft and scared, Gregori had said that it would be ok, it had been ok for him and Ilena when they had been reunited with their father but the anger, sorrow and fear that had run through her father's eyes made he not want to let go of the door handle.

"How?" he choked out his voice failing him.

"You two need to talk, I'll be downstairs," Vance said and let himself out.

Kelly moved to let Leon through the door and as she did, Gibbs stood up and crossed the room taking her in his arms.

He smelled just like she remembered, sawdust and coffee…and something else…something new. She threw her arms around his neck, "Daddy!" she sobbed. She hadn't cried in so long the factory had bred that need out of her, but now…? Now she was no longer compelled to follow the factories rules, now the threat of her murdering her father wasn't there, now she could hold him and cry.

Gibbs didn't care the second he held her in his arms all doubt vanished this was his Kelly, he wanted to know where she had been all those years, why she hadn't contacted him, but right now all he wanted to do was hold his baby girl.

DiNozzo looked up as Gibbs came down the stairs with his arm around the Agent who had been pacing the mezzanine level a few hours ago; he was smiling which was strange for him as he stopped in the bullpen.

"Pack it up, you've got a week off," Gibbs said.

Tony looked up surprised, "boss?" he asked.

"Go home DiNozzo…team dinner my house tomorrow, 18.00hrs." Gibbs squeezed Kelly's hand and let go, "It's all good Tony, and no one is getting reassigned." He said reassuring his SFA.

The team gathered their stuff and got ready to leave as Gibbs strode towards the elevator.

"Coming Kels?" he called.

Kelly grabbed her bag and followed as Tony and Tim dropped theirs, their mouths hanging open.

Both of them turned and Tony turned to Tim, "Do you think?" he asked.

"No?...No…but she's the right age, isn't she?" Tim asked.

"Who?" Bishop asked as the boy's scrambled for their phones.

* * *

Six on the dot. Bishop, McGee, Tony, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were at Gibbs' front door.

"Hey boss!" Tony called as they walk in.

Kelly walked out of the kitchen, "Hi." She said.

They pulled up and smiled, "Hi…Agent?" Tim started.

"Hunter…Lau…Sorry," she shook her head with a smile, "It's been a long time, Gibbs, Kelly Gibbs." She said and suddenly found herself with an armful of squealing Goth.

"Oh My God! They said it was you!" she squealed.

Kelly smiled, "Good to see you guys are as good as Dad says." She laughed.

They moved into the living room as Gibbs came out from the kitchen with drinks, "So they figured it out yet?" He asked with a smile.

"Before the elevator doors closed boss." Tim said.

Gibbs smiled, "I know you all want to know how, but I want us to all eat first then we'll explain everything. We are off for a week for Kelly to settle back into normal life and for us to decide what our next move will be, and whether or not we are going to take the case Kelly has brought back with her."

They ate and after dinner Kelly sat down and filled them in on the factory, what it had been doing, how much information she and Gregori had managed to find and she filled them in on what had happened during Operation Comescu.

They sat in silence each one processing the horrors that had been done; both to Kelly, Ilena and Gregori, but also, Detective Deeks' involvement in the factories plan as well.

"And you knew all along who your father was?" Abby asked as they finished.

Kelly nodded, "But just as G was programmed to kill his father, I was under the same compunction, had I at any point attempted even indirectly to contact my father and let him know I was alive, I was programmed to kill both him and myself." She explained.

"But Hetty's dead now, I don't understand, you said that when she died the programming faded." Tim said.

Kelly nodded and sipped her beer, "Yeah, As I worked with her she was the one controlling my programming, the same as G's and Laney's," She said slipping into G's nickname for his sister, using Ilena hurt her too much, reminding her of the time she had been undercover as Ilena Comescu.

"However we still haven't found out if Detective Deeks received any training or programming as a child or not and there have been rumors that since Hetty's death, that someone else is planning on restructuring the factory. That can't be allowed to happen." She snapped.

The others agreed with her completely.

"Leon has approved us working an operation in conjunction with Agent Comescu of the LA team. We have a month to get the information we need together, Gregori has some personal things he's planning on dealing with and he has to get the LA office settled to having him as a new operations manager, then we get to work on this."

Gibbs stood up, "Guys this is strictly voluntary and under the radar, Leon knows what we are going to do but he can't back us up until it's over."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Ducky, Palmer, Abs…You can't be directly involved with this, we need you here running interference, although Abby you'll need to co-ordinate with Eric on occasion, but from here. This is why we need the extra time. Tim, I'm having an operations center built in my basement."

"You're what!" Tim asked in shock.

"Need you to help with the hardware doohickeys'." He grinned as Tim rolled his eyes at the term.

"Ok Boss," Tim got up and walked over to Abby to discuss what they needed for the 'Operations Center'.

"This may be a long term operation, we don't know how long it's going to be yet," Gibbs said looking the remaining team members in the eye, "Bishop you have a husband, if you want to stay behind and help Abby co-ordinate that'll be fine. Tim, Tony…your coming to Los Angeles with Kelly and me is totally voluntary,"

"We're in Boss." Tony said.

Bishop looked at them, "I…I need to talk to Jake. But I'm in." she said knowing that he'd hate it, but wanting to help, she had a soft spot for children and knowing what had happened to those children irked her.

Gibbs nodded in appreciation.

"So we had better get started tomorrow morning then," he looked up at them, as they got ready to go. "Remember this is top secret nothing to be shared at all." He reminded them as they left.

Both Abby and Ellie hugged Kelly as they left, "I'm glad you're not dead." Ellie said and Kelly laughed.

"Me too," she replied.

As the door closed, she yawned and turned to Gibbs.

"I'm gonna call G and fill him in. make sure he has room for us in a months' time." She said.

Gibbs nodded and headed down to his basement to enjoy the little time he had left with it until it became in essence the bat cave as Abby had christened it earlier.

* * *

A month later Tony, Tim and Bishop stood in MTAC with Kelly and Gibbs as Eric stood at the view screen looking uncomfortable as Vance walked in the room.

"Eric." He said.

"Director Vance, G…Agent Comescu asked if you wouldn't mind waiting, he's just talking to his wife. He won't be long." He said nervously.

"Everything's alright isn't it?" Kelly asked.

"As far as I know Agent Hunter."

"Gibbs, its Agent Kelly Gibbs," she corrected him.

"Oh."

G's voice was heard off screen; "Is he there yet Eric?" he called breathlessly after running up the stairs.

"Yes G, he's waiting…" Eric said.

"Ok, Thanks." G jogged on Camera, "Hey guys! Gibbs, Kels." He grinned.

"G!" Kelly grinned, "How's it going?" she asked.

"Anya's blowing a gasket, I missed a sonogram this morning the kids went with her instead."

"She knows you're not always gonna be available G, Anya's a great girl."

Gregori laughed, "That's not why she's blowing a gasket… She's threatening to have me castrated Kel!" he looked worried.

The two friends carried on not noticing the others for a second. "It's twins again." He sighed.

Kelly laughed, Gibbs stopped and smiled, it was the first time in years he had heard her laugh and he liked it.

"Congratulations Agent Comescu." Vance said.

G nodded in appreciation and looked over at Gibbs; he'd had a month of planning, time to make his decision. He knew if Gibbs hadn't found anything worth investigating there wasn't anything there so he'd left it to Kelly and Gibbs to see what they could find.

"So, Jethro…are you in or out?" G asked. "Is there something, anything left to follow?"

"I'm in, Vance filled me in on Operation Comescu, I know we took 'her' out but, Kelly still has a list of names," Gibbs said. "They can't be allowed to get away with this, this is Child trafficking, SecNav agrees, she read your file G and is totally in your corner, this is a joint investigation, but we will be coming out to work with you on this for as long as it takes, can you get us rooms?" Gibbs asked.

"Well…Tony…Tim and…?" G stopped looking at the small blond woman.

"Ellie…Ellie Bishop." She said "Hi!" she gave a small wave and G smiled.

"Hi." He waved back, "And Ellie can stay with the kids, they brought the house next door to ours and you and Kelly can stay with me and Anya."

"Ok that's fine," Gibbs nodded, "I'll get McGee to book flights."

Callen smirked, "Don't worry, I'll send the Jet to the airport, it's got an open window back in three hours should give you enough time to pack."

"Jet? OSP has its own jet?" Tony said in awe and looked longingly at Vance who shook his head.

"This is Agent Comescu's own jet, his family is wealthy he lets us use it for NCIS purposes." He smiled.

Gibbs looked impressed.

"Don't say it Jethro." G growled.

"I wasn't thinking anything…." Jethro grinned. Although he did think about ribbing his boy personally when he got up there.

"Just remember I outrank you." G warned.

Gibbs laughed. "One day kid…one Day… It'll be nice to see Anya again, have you told her your 'father' is coming."

G turned red. "No…She may want to kill you for that." He warned.

"Hey I introduced you too!" he grinned.

G rolled his eyes, "Go before I call my plane back and make you all fly coach." He warned. He smiled as Tony and Tim bolted for the door.

"Stay low G."

"You too Gibbs."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leon Vance stood looking out of his window as Sarah Porter read the file on Operation Comescu; she'd had the gist of it a month ago and had been horrified.

"I thought this had been resolved, Hetty Lange and her husband are dead are they not?" she asked.

Leon nodded. "She is but Agent Gibbs was looking through her files…"

"Her?" Sarah looked confused.

"Sorry Madam Secretary, I meant, Agent Kelly Gibbs, also a survivor of the Factory system, She's referred to in the file as Agent Lauren Hunter, it was her name at that time."

Sarah Porter nodded; this was by far one of the worst abuses of power she'd ever heard of. Starting with the kidnapping and relocation and brainwashing of the Comescu twins' right up to the abuse suffered by the NCIS Office of special projects, L.A.P.D. Liaison Detective Marty Deeks. All of this was perpetrated by one of her top people.

"And Agent Gibbs…Kelly Gibbs, believes there are more people out there who knew about this, apart from the names she already gave us?" She asked. "And she believes that someone is planning to restart the factory program?"

Leon nodded. "Agent Jethro Gibbs and his team interviewed someone from the last intake of children into the factory, there is the rumor that a child was taken and programmed before the factory was disbanded. They didn't have a name, but we are hoping that if we can track down the last of the instructors and a few people who escaped the last round up by the FBI and the CIA when they closed down the factory; maybe one of them could find out who was programmed and who their target was." He suggested. "Then they heard the rumors that someone is restarting the factory."

"Are all of these 'children' in NCIS?" She asked.

"No I have been told they found some in the FBI and CIA as well."

"Were these…Well I suppose they are adults now, were any of them programmed to attack high profiled targets?" she asked.

Leon nodded, "Yes, this is why I authorized Agents Gibbs and their team to go to Los Angeles and work with Agent Comescu to bring down the last of Hetty Lange's network. The CIA was able to stop one of the factory children a month ago from killing the secretary of defense, apparently Ms. Lange had deemed him a threat and had programmed the woman to kill SECDEF upon her death."

Sarah looked up horrified, "I hadn't heard."

Leon shook his head, "She didn't make it, she was a good CIA Agent, she had a blossoming career an unblemished record and a two year old child." He said sadly.

"Ok so we are sanctioning this operation, how much is this going to take out of our budget?" she asked.

Leon smiled, "Nothing."

She looked surprised.

"Your new Operations Manager in Los Angeles is bankrolling it out of his families' funds, apparently the Elder Gregori Comescu is insistent that all children involved in this are helped to return to their families where possible and that everyone behind the factory and the kidnapping of his children are stopped." He said. "Also the rumor about the factory restarting, apparently it's happening in Los Angeles, Agent Comescu wants to ensure no child goes through that again."

Sarah sat back and looked at the old and faded picture of Gregori and Ilena Comescu and sighed, she really hoped that the team would be able to sort out this mess.

* * *

G woke up and listened to the sound of his wife, as had become habit of late, vomiting in the bathroom, he got up and pulled on a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom with a bottle of water.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" he asked gently.

"I hate you…" she said as she threw up again, holding tightly to his hands. "Don't leave me!" she said as he moved to sit on the side of the bathtub.

"I'm not going anywhere." He laughed, He leaned over and held her hair back rubbing small circles on her back, "It's gonna be fine baby," he said kissing the top of her head, "You are going to have two beautiful babies, and we are going to bring them up together."

She smiled up and him and stood up, "I'm sorry honey, it's just the babies are making me ill in the mornings. I have to get in the shower, the daycare will be opening today." She reminded him, "And I hear my boss is a hard taskmaster." She added with a grin.

"Fine….fine…" he mock groused, "I'll make your tea and toast." He said and pulled his pants on and headed to the kitchen.

He put her chamomile tea on the table and started spreading the chocolate spread and peanut butter that she was craving right now on her toast as his children walked in.

"Morning Papa." Ami said as she kissed her father good morning. He smiled, at her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Dad." Gregori said, "Does Mama still want us to help with the daycare today?" he asked.

G grinned, "Yes, also I want you here to meet the D.C. team, DiNozzo, McGee and Bishop are staying with you, Kelly and Gibbs are staying with us." He said.

Ami smiled, "I've missed Kelly," she admitted and started looking through her bag; she looked up and saw the breakfast on the table, "Is that mama's I'll take it into her." She offered as Gregori poured his father a coffee and handed it to him.

* * *

G walked into the office, kissed his wife as she and the kids turned to go to the new daycare suite and dropped his bag behind his desk.

Deeks and Sam were bickering in the office as Nell and Kensi walked in.

"What do you think?" Deeks asked.

"About what?" Kensi asked as she sat at her desk.

"G… He looked tired." Deeks said. Sam shot him a 'don't go there' look and concentrated on his laptop.

There was a whistle and the team looked up, only Eric was not at the top of the stairs.

"What the heck?" Deeks spluttered.

G looked over from his desk and gestured to them to go over there.

"You can't shout?" Sam asked as he sauntered in and sat on one of the four comfortable chairs G had in his office.

"Na…this gets your attention quicker." G smirked.

"So do we have a case?" Sam asked.

G looked thoughtful, "We do…sort of…it's voluntary," he took a sip of his coffee and sighed, seeing as now Anya was pregnant his office was the only place he could drink coffee without her vomiting everywhere.

Sam understanding smiled at his ex-partner.

"So voluntary?" Kensi asked.

"It's basically the fallout from Operation Comescu." He said purposely not looked at the others.

"Are you alright?" Deeks asked.

G nodded and stood up, "The factory has a few supporters trying to resurrect the program. Agent Gibbs and his team are coming over here to help with this case, Kelly has a few contacts that may be able to help, we are being asked to help close this down. Also there is a rumor that there is still one programmed kid out there, someone who may have risen through the ranks, someone who has a high intelligence and may have been programmed to kill the SCENAV."

"No idea who?" Nell asked.

G shook his head, "Not yet, My father is bankrolling this operation, Gibbs now has…as Abby has dubbed it, a fully functioning Bat Cave in his basement, Eric and Sally are not to be read in on this yet, Nell…if you're in you will be able to co-ordinate from here."

Nell nodded, "I'm in." she said the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok then, Gibbs' plane lands in an hour and they are heading straight here, I'll let Leon know that we are in and have Eric move out all other cases to the other teams."

The phone on G's desk rang and he picked it up.

"Comescu." He said.

Sam could not resist a small smile, he used to give every time he heard G's new name. He was pleased his ex-partner had a family now even if it took some getting used to.

"Really Leon? Ok I'll tell them they're here now, I'll let Gibbs know when he gets here." G put the phone down and turned to the others, "It's an official Case, Seeing as SECNAV is the target and apparently she really doesn't want to be one."

"Understandable G, so does this mean we read Eric and Sal in on this?" Sam asked.

G nodded, "You give them the heads up," he said as he heard Greg and Ami coming in the main door.

Sam nodded and he and Nell went upstairs.

* * *

"Papa?" Ami said walking into his office with a smiled.

G walked over and hugged his daughter, "Are you alright Ames?" he asked.

She nodded, "Mama's got the daycare finished, she just had a few small things to do and she wanted you to let everyone know that they can bring the children there from tomorrow." She said.

Ami slumped into the chair Nell had vacated a few moments earlier, "I have another week before I go back to the academy, I was wondering, can I….please…help out here, it would be great experience for my resume?" she asked looking up at her brother who walked in with two cups of coffee and took Sam's seat. "Thanks." She said and took a coffee too.

G smiled, "Your mother not letting you guys drink coffee either?" he asked

"Not while we've been helping her." Greg said. "God I miss this…" he took a huge sip and sighed.

G laughed, "I'm glad you're here, we have some visitors coming soon." He said as he picked up his cell phone and wandered down the hall to make a call.

The kids sat back and enjoyed their coffee as they waited listening to Kensi and Deeks' banter as they walked down from Ops followed by Sam; Nell had stayed behind to talk to Eric as he patched Ops through to Abby's Bat Cave.

* * *

"WOW!" A voice came from the main doorway, "This place is huge!"

G got up grinning as he recognized McGee's voice from the last time he had been in Los Angeles with Jethro.

"Tim!" Sam said and went over to greet them.

Tim smiled and shook his hand as G went over to greet Gibbs and Kelly.

"Jethro…Kels…" G said and hugged Kelly.

"Hey G," Gibbs grinned, "Still not meeting in a bar,"

G laughed, as Sam looked confused, "Our last meeting was in a park…the blackbird case." He told him and Sam nodded. G pulled out his cell phone and sent a text.

"I talked to Leon; he's made it an official investigation, main targets are to find the last factory kid and to make sure we stop whoever is behind starting that place up again." He told Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded as two people came out of G's office.

"Getting younger agents over here?" he asked.

G smiled, "Nope kids…" he beckoned them over, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Meet Amilena and Gregori Comescu III my kids."

Gibbs looked at them and mentally added their ages and his friends ages…and laughed "I guess you were wrong…" he looked at G and he turned red remembering the birds and the bees lecture he'd had from Gibbs when they got back from the operation in Russia where the twins were conceived.

Gibbs stood back as G introduced everyone to Gibbs' team, Nell, Deeks, Sam and Kensi giving Kelly a wide berth, Gibbs took his turn introducing Tony, Tim, Ellie and finally.

"We know Kelly?" he asked still thinking of her as Hunter, but following G's lead.

"I'm still not that bad Agent Hanna, I'm just not programmed to be a royal pain in the ass anymore." She grinned.

Gibbs watched and smiled, he liked it when parts of his little Kelly shone through and it was happening more and more frequently.

* * *

He watched as G put his arms around his children as Sam introduced them to the team, "Ami is going to help with the investigation; she's going through police academy right now. But I talked to her instructors, they are lending her to us for this mission as part of her training," he turned to her, "If you still want to do this?" he asked.

She squealed and jumped into his arms, "Thank you daddy!" She said and then composed herself and stepped back. G smiled, it was the first time he had been called Daddy by either of his kids both preferring to use Papa as had been common in Romania when they were growing up.

"Oh Hell NO!" A woman from behind them piped up. "Gregori, net sushchestvuyet sposoba vy otpravlyayete nashu rebenka devushka v tam, ty skazal mne o tom uzhasnom meste, ya ne pozvolyu vam!" she stood there tears leaking from her eyes as G pushed past the others to get to her.

"Anya…wait listen…" G guided her into his office and sat her down on the chair. "Ami will not be going in there, I promise you. She has a team behind her, she'll be safe at all times, don't worry."

"Mama, please I have to help do this." Ami begged her mother who was clinging to her hand tightly.

"Anya trust him." Gibbs said gently.

Anya stood with her hands on her hips her rounded belly showing as she fixed Gibbs with a glare that made the others step back. "And exactly why should I do anything you say Mr. Lenkov. Because you are so trust worthy, last time you were in my life my children had to grow up without a father. Now I am supposed to believe you?" she snapped.

Gibbs took a step back much to his teams' surprise.

"I am sorry Anya." He said sincerely and Tony, Tim and Ellie nearly fainted in shock. "You are right last time G and I were in your life we destroyed it."

Anya sat back down her eyes glistening with tears, "I would not say you destroyed it Mr. Gibbs, however you and Gregori did change my life, but you have to understand my children mean the world to me and Gregori told me all about what happened at that factory place and I do not want Amilena to be harmed."

"Mama, I'm going to be a police officer one day, I want to be an agent like Papa, and I need to do this." She argued.

Anya looked into Ami's blue eyes and realized that her daughter was as determined as her father in that regard. She pulled her in close, held her, and then looked at her husband and the man that had introduced himself as G's father years ago.

She sighed and gave a small smile, "You too had better take care of her," she warned and stood up, "Kelly, It is good to see you again." She said and enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Anya, it is good to see you too, I hear you are having twins again." She said smiling as she caught G letting out a breath he had been holding, she was one of the few people who knew how volatile Anya's temper became when she was pregnant.

The tension in the room dissipated rapidly as the team put their bags down.

"Papa said you are to stay with us." Greg said as he walked over to where Tony was putting down his bag.

"Yeah?" Tony said, "Cool."

"And you Kelly and your father will be staying with us…" Anya smiled linking her arm with her old friend. Because despite the fact that Kelly had been undercover pretending to be her sister in law, Anya had really liked the woman.

"Gregori…I am taking them home, they need to freshen up after their flight, and you have a phone call to return, Ilena called." Anya said, this being the reason she had come into the office in the first place.

G all but ran to his office as the others turned to go back to put their stuff away and sort themselves out. Gibbs shooting him a concerned look, "I'll come back with G." he told Kelly who nodded and left with Anya.

* * *

Translation.

Gregori, there is no way you are sending our baby girl into there, you told me about that terrible place, I won't let you!

 


	3. Chapter 3

G waited with baited breath as the phone rang, his gut knotted in worry, he was scared that his father had taken a turn for the worse.

"Bună ziua, Comescu acasă?" Alexa's voice came as the receiver was picked up.

"Lexi, it's G, what's wrong?" he said worried.

In Romania Alexa Comescu smiled at the sound of her baby brother's voice.

"Wrong, Gregori? Nothing is wrong." Alexa replied slipping into English as she knew it was easier for her brother.

"Anya said Laney called, is papa alright?" he asked. He looked up and noticed Sam hovering in case he was needed.

"Ilena called your cell phone yesterday; she couldn't get you so she left a message with Anya. Papa is fine, he knows about the operation that you are planning and he's happy to pay for it. Laney got upset about it and she's taken a commercial flight to Los Angeles."

"She's what!" Callen stood up and yelled down the phone. He looked up as Sam took two steps towards him, but he shook his head. "Alexa…Ceea pe pământ este Ilena gândire?!" he said switching to Romani for privacy.

"She is thinking that she needs closure too." Alexa said curtly.

"Și tata permisă acest lucru?" he replied.

Alexa huffed down the phone at her brother, "She is older than you Gregori, and she knows what she needs to do to heal the same as you do, that's what dad was thinking." She said.

G sat down and sighed, "So when does her flight arrive?" he asked resigned.

"Now" came the reply, but not down the phone but just outside his office.

"I'll call you back." G said hanging up the phone on his older sister who was smiling and made a note to mention the conversation to their father.

* * *

G stood up and looked at Laney, he put the phone down and ignoring the smiles from his old team and some confusing looks from the support staff he ran across the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, "Laney. My Laney, I've missed you so much!" he sighed holding her tight.

"G…I missed you too." She said.

Sam walked over with a smile, "Ilena, it's good to see you again; G never said you were coming?"

"G didn't know." He growled, with a smirk as he walked back towards his office.

Sam turned to Laney, "So unannounced visit?" He asked.

Laney nodded, "I got wind of what G was planning, Tata told me, and I want in." she said.

Sam nodded, "Fair enough, G's just sent the D.C team home with his kids,"

"It is not fair enough Sam, she shouldn't be here." G snapped walking up behind them with his bag.

"G she went through the same things you did, of course she would want to help make sure it doesn't happen again." Sam argued.

"I understand that, but she should have stayed home with Lexi and our father, I can't keep you safe here." He said turning from Sam to Laney.

"You…you can't keep  _ **me**_ safe?" Ilena said incredulously. "G!"

"What?!" G looked over at his sister, he was a Comescu and he needed to protect his family, if she went back to the factory, no matter what state it was in, she might get hurt and he couldn't lose her again, better to make her think she was mad with him and make her leave. Even if she never spoke to him again at least she'd be alive.

"I had the same training you did remember…I can take care of myself." She retorted.

"Yeah, you've been living soft for the past few months, you've probably lost your edge." He snapped back.

"Gym now!" Laney said.

G gave a curt not and followed her to the gym, Sam, Nell, Kensi and Deeks followed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later G walked out to find Laney warming up on the mat.

G was still furious, he had to beat Laney there was no way his father would survive if his youngest daughter was killed.

His face was as dark as thunder as he walked onto the mats and they started circling each other.

Laney matched him move for move.

If anyone had seen their original sparring match, the one from when they were teenagers; they would have sworn they were watching the same match again.

Laney circled around her brother, she got him in a choke hold which he quickly slipped out of and reversed on her.

She dropped and kicked his legs out from under him, pinning him to the mat, he wriggled and pinned her.

She was determined this time to win and instinct told her to poke him between the third and fourth rib.

"NO!" he gasped and wriggled out from her, "That's not fair."

"Who fights fair, fratelui." Laney grinned.

G punched the mat and got up.

"Fine!" he snapped, "You can stay, but you call Tata and tell him, if you get killed it's not my fault." He stormed off to the showers to change and the others walked over to Ilena.

* * *

"That was great!" Nell grinned.

Laney smiled sadly watching her baby brother walk over to the showers, "Thanks, I didn't mean to embarrass him." She sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Deeks exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like that; it seemed to be choreographed, I've never seen G move that fluidly."

Laney shrugged as she picked up her towel to wipe the sweat off her skin, "It was factory training; that was everyday basic."

Something inside Deeks nudged a memory, and he found himself standing and watching her walk, he tried to grab onto the fragment that ran through his head, high pitched screaming and pain then, in an instant, it was gone.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked looking at the flash of pain on his face.

He shook his head, "Yeah?"

"You ok there, you kinda zoned out a bit." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he said still slightly spaced out.

Kensi followed him back to the bullpen.

"What was it?" she pressed.

Deeks shrugged, "Nothing…I don't think, nothing important anyway." He said as he sat down and picked up a file.

G walked out past the bullpen, "Team dinner my house tonight, tell Eric and Sally." He said and walked to his office and grabbed his bag.

He picked up his keys from his desk and smirked as his sisters voice came from around the corner, "I'm coming, I'm coming…" she called running to catch him up for a lift to his home.

"Seven p.m." G called to the team, "And finish your paperwork first." He called as he and Laney walked out of the door.

* * *

Translation.

Hello, Comescu household.

What on earth is Ilena thinking?

And dad allowed this?

 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time 7pm rolled around, Gibbs was in the backyard, the grill was on and the steaks were slowly cooking. Anya had made a salad, she and Kelly were sitting on lounge chairs in the back garden and were catching up on when the twins were younger, and they had been able to sit like that.

Tony, Ellie and Tim were admiring Callen's garden, Ellie was telling Tony about her husband's attempts to plant vegetables last year and Tim was telling them about his sister's first attempts at gardening, Sam had walked over to join them and was telling Ellie about Michelle's gardening; as she stood in the new Sandpit G had built for his children. Even though they would not be able to use it for a few years, Sam's daughter was getting a lot of use out of it now along with Sally's four-year-old son, Harley.

Eric and Nell were sitting on the decking chatting with Kensi, Ami and Greg. In fact the only one who hadn't turned up was Deeks.

"Where is he?" Nell asked Kensi as she sipped her drink.

Kensi shrugged, "I'm not sure, apparently he had to go and see Lieutenant Bates, something to do with an old case." She said "He sends his apologies and said he'll try to get in later on."

G turned to her, "Don't worry, we'll save him some food and fill him in when he gets here." He smiled.

Ami got up as Ilena walked out onto the deck. "Aunt Ilena!" she grinned, "papa never said you were here." She ran over and hugged her tight with Greg following suit.

"I got in last night, your aunt Alexa and grandfather sends their love. I am staying with Papa for a while to help in the investigation." She smiled slightly as she saw Anya relax slightly at that statement.

Ami turned to Gibbs who was at the grill and pulled Laney over with her, "Grandpa Gibbs? Are the steaks ready yet?" she asked,

Both Gibbs, G and Anya stopped and looked at her, "What?...Papa said that you were his father for a while, when he met mama….Does that not make you our grandpa too?"

Gibbs smiled and pulled the young woman into his arms, "Yes Ami…if it's alright with your mama and papa, it does." He looked over her head, his eyes shining as both G and Anya nodded.

Ami looked up with a grin, "So Grandpa…steaks?"

Gibbs laughed, "Soon."

* * *

Deeks sat at the beach, staring at the waves trying to quell what was going on in his head.

He kept hearing the screaming that had been getting louder since they had got back from Romania and Hetty had been killed, he could not remember whose screams he was hearing.

"Martin Brandel." A man in a dark suit stood behind him on the beach.

"What?!" Deeks looked up shocked he had not been called that in years.

The man smiled and held out his hand, "Simon Stanley, Come on we have work to do."

Without thinking, Deeks grabbed the man's hand and he was hauled to his feet.

Following the man off the beach, Deeks felt his insides pull at him, this was wrong, he didn't know why but it was wrong. He had no idea who this man was and just following him blindly screamed at him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I just told you, Simon Stanley…we met a long time ago."

Deeks shook his head, "I don't know you."

Stanley smiled, "Sense memory Deeks, Your body knows me and it will follow me where I tell it to and do what I tell it to do."

"Are you crazy?" Deeks asked as they stopped by a dark van.

"Get in…" Stanley smiled as Deeks tried not too but he climbed into the van and sat in the grey plush seat.

"What's all this about?" Deeks asked his voice shaky.

Simon Stanley smiled. "You are our secret weapon." He grinned. You are going to help us complete our plan and get our revenge against Gregori Comescu."

"Greg? He's a kid, why would you want revenge against him?" Deeks asked.

"Not the young one, Gregori Comescu II, you knew him as G. Callen. He destroyed our operation and we still have plans in place that need completing."

"What makes you think I won't go to G the second you let me go and tell him what you are planning." Deeks pushed.

"Oh, Mr. Brandel, you don't think that you'll actually remember these meetings do you, you haven't the last three times you've been with us?" Stanley smirked, "You will be spending this weekend getting retrained and then on Monday we will be putting you into play. Now Sleep." He said. He touched Deeks' arm and instantly he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up in a white room, strapped to a table.

"Let me go!" he yelled straining at his bonds.

"Now, now Mr. Brandel…please don't struggle we go through this each time…" A woman with dark hair said as she entered the room.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to keep her in sight as she walked around the table he was strapped to.

"Martin, you remember me….I'm Fern." She smiled at him and he stopped dead.

"Fern?"

She sighed, "Yes Martin, I'm Fern, your handler." She pulled up a chair and sat next to the table, "Before you start to remember who you are, I will, as usual go over the same things we always talk about."

"I've never met you before." Deeks snapped.

"Martin," She admonished, "I'm the nearest thing you have to a mother, I've been in your life since you were eleven, you live a mile from my house and regularly check to see if I'm ok…and out of here, you call me mom."

Deeks shook his head; he did not want to believe her, although her words rang true.

"No…you're not my mom, she was blonde…I remember that…she died…"He bit back a sob.

Fern smiled, "Yes she did, some of my best work….let us start again, Martin I am Fern Deeks."

Deeks blinked as things started to slip back into place for him again.

Images of him growing up with her and feeling her hold him as he cried over the death of his mother, her pride as he graduated law school and the strange resistance he felt to actually telling any of the team about her.

"Fern?" he asked.

She smiled and reached over to untie the straps. "Yes dear, welcome home."

He looked up as a panel slipped away and his room was reveled, he was home, the facility was a mile away from the apartment the factory had set him up with when they had decided that he would do better for them as a cop, rather than an attorney. He sat up and looked around, "It's been a long time mom." He said, "I thought you weren't going to activate me again."

Fern got up and Martin followed her to her desk where she had a pot of tea ready.

"Martin, we had hoped we wouldn't have to but with the way things stand right now, you are needed to keep this facility, your home safe, you want that don't you?" she asked.

Martin looked angry, "Mom? Who would want to damage our home?"

"Gregori Comescu II, and the new SECNAV and the team she sent from Washington and your team."

"Why?" Martin asked.

"They want to rip our family apart, they are poison, like your father was, remember how he killed your mother, right in front of you…remember the abuse he heaped on you…" she waited and watched as his hand shook against the teacup.

"I…" Martin stopped as Fern stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Martin, we saved you from all that, we gave you a purpose, we gave you love, we know you will fight to protect us…you have already, you didn't reveal the existence of this facility after Hetty Lange died.

"I couldn't, its home."

"Exactly Martin." Fern smiled and walked towards the kitchen, "Would you like me to make you some dinner, it's late, I have Mac and Cheese in the oven." She called.

Martin found himself smiling that was always the first meal she would cook him, the first one she had cooked him while he was recovering at the factory after he shot his father. It always gave him a feeling of safety.

Simon Stanley walked into the room, "Hello Martin, welcome back."

Martin smiled, "Hey pop. How was work?" he asked opening as soda and passing Simon a beer.

"It was frantic, I hear you're back for training." He said laughing inwardly to himself.

As far as Martin was concerned; Fern was his mom and Simon was his step-dad, both of whom had treated him well, the factory was home to him. Martin would fight tooth and nail to keep the only home and parents he'd ever felt safe in intact, after all…Martin thought, The factory did good work, taking out those who would cause harm to the US.

* * *

He trained all weekend, learning all he was taught about his targets, fighting harder than the team had ever seen him fight, breaking the bones of new recruits in the ring as he had once broken his own bones. He stopped as he looked down at the body of Detective Andy Moreau, he knew this man, he had watched as the man in the ring had recognized him, begged for mercy and finally screamed, until Martin snapped his neck.

Fern watched all this with a smile. She knew he would have no trouble in dispatching his targets, so she handed him the file.

He sat and looked at the pictures of his targets, Deeks inside his head screaming as he saw his team, Gibbs' team, Ilena Comescu, Anya Comescu and the twins all spread out before him, on top of that was Leon Vance and Sarah Porter.

Martin looked up at Fern, "All of them?" he asked.

She nodded, "They want to stop us Martin, they want the Russians and the Romanians to flood into America and they want me dead."

"Mom?" Martin stopped looking at the pictures and turned to her, "I will see them all dead before that happened." He promised.

Fern smiled, "I know you will, they were responsible for all that happened to you in your childhood, we gave you peace and they want to take that," She pointed to the pictures of Leon Vance and Sarah Porter, "Get them here, they are the two who made your father the way he was, they must die first." She knew his head was getting confusing messages, which was the point; Martin was off balance and had to stay that way. "They have to die, if they don't you know you have to make sure the existence of this place needs to stay secret, if they found me or Simon…they would torture you, you have your orders."

Fern handed Martin a cup of tea and he drunk the drugged brew, soon he found himself nodding off, Fern carding her hand through his hair.

As soon as he was asleep, she pressed a button on her desk and two men came in.

"Take that back to his apartment, implant the subliminal message in him, he's been undercover all weekend, a cop was killed, he was hurt slightly in the fight, Lieutenant Bates is mad with him as he was to blame for the cop being injured. He's been told not to go to the office for a week while they deal with it." Fern said.

Simon walked in as they carried Deeks out, "Is he ready?" he asked.

Fern nodded, "As soon as all the players are in position, Martin will wipe the Deeks programming and become the cold blooded killer we trained him to be."

* * *

Deeks woke up to a pounding on his door, "WHAT!" he yelled holding his head as he shuffled from his bedroom to the door.

He opened it and saw Kensi standing there holding doughnuts and coffee.

She smiled as he opened the door, which turned into a concerned look, as she looked at all the bruises on him.

"Deeks?" she said looking at him.

Deeks turned and walked back inside, "they told you already?" he asked looking down.

"No…what happened?" she asked, she placed the coffee and doughnuts on the coffee table and sat holding his hands as he stared at a spot on the carpet.

"I was partnered with a rookie detective, Andy Moreau, he was a good guy, and we were going to bust a drug cartel. I went undercover…I was supposed to have his back, I should have had his back, he was beaten to death and his body dumped in an alley, his neck was broken. Bates is blaming me, I didn't watch him." Deeks looked distraught.

"It isn't your fault; it's the fault of whoever killed him." Kensi said.

"I killed him….I wasn't watching his back, Bates has suspended me…unofficially, but I've been told not to report in for at least a week."

Kensi sighed, "Come on Deeks, you may not be welcome at LAPD, but you are needed at work, so get showered and lets go." She prodded him in the direction of his shower.

As he walked into his bedroom, she called G to fill him in on what had happened and hoped that it wouldn't make any difference to Deeks being their LAPD liaison.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Heading into the mission Deeks kept his head down, he remembered the dressing down he'd gotten from Bates the night before, with the threat of him having his job at the LAPD terminated, he knew he wasn't welcome at Andy's funeral, even though they had been good friend and the entire department blamed him for his death.

The only thing nagging at him was that he did not remember the gunshot that supposedly killed his friend; however the memory of him laughing and looking down at his friends' lifeless body was there every time he closed his eyes.

"Deeks?" Kensi said again as he had stood looking at his desk, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Deeks shook his head, "I'm fine Kensi, just tired is all." he sank down into his chair and pretended to look over a file that was on his desk.

Nell walked in with a small, dropped her bag down at her desk, and looked over at him, "You look lousy Deeks." She said with concern in her voice.

"I'm _ **FINE**_!" Deeks snapped, he stood up and stormed towards the exit where Sam had just entered and was scowling at him for giving his partner grief.

"Deeks?" he growled in warning.

Marty stopped his hands balling into fists at his side, Martin wanted so much to just snap Sam's neck or put him on his ass. However, the door opened and with the arrival of his targets, he knew he had to keep a low profile so Deeks did nothing, "I'm sorry man, I just had a bad weekend." He said as his shoulders slumped.

Sam patted him on the shoulder, "We heard about the cop that died Marty, I know he was a friend, I'm sorry for your loss ok?"

Marty nodded, he turned and walked, no slunk back to his desk, inside Martin was grinning, and the fools had no idea. "Sorry Nell," he sighed as he picked up the file again. Now was not the time to strike.

* * *

G walked down the hallway deep in conversation with Gibbs, as Tony, Tim and Ellie walked into the bullpen.

"So she's coming here?" G said as he dropped his bag behind his desk in his office and switched on the coffee maker his daughter had brought him.

"Supposedly, Vance thinks it might be a good idea, you know just in case…we have a face to face with him, in about 5 minutes." Gibbs said.

G nodded, "Sure…hold on…" he looked over at the team who seemed engrossed in getting the newest visitors settled.

Gibbs and G jogged up the stairs, not noticing Deeks paying careful attention to what they were doing.

Walking into Ops, G turned to Eric, "I need the room secured everyone but you out." He said.

Eric ushered the others out and sealed the room.

"Eric…headphones." Callen said.

Eric smiled and put on his noise cancelling headphones as he switched on the private conference call between Gibbs, G and Vance, then he turned to his computer to keep the call running smoothly.

* * *

"Leon." Gibbs said as Director Vance and then Sarah Porter appeared on the screen, "Madam Secretary." He added.

"Gibbs." Leon said, "Glad to see you arrived safely, Gregori, how's it going."

G sighed, he hadn't wanted do this but he knew it needed to be done, "He killed a cop last night, doesn't seem to know much about it only what they fed him."

Gibbs looked shocked, "You know who the killer is?"

G nodded, "Sorry Jethro, we've known for some time, at least we think we know, but we don't want to tip our hand just yet."

"You gonna tell me who it is?" Gibbs growled shooting Leon a look of annoyance.

"Deeks." G said, "We think it's him…I think it's him, the kid they kept under wraps…the last one the factory trained."

"Deeks?" Gibbs was amazed, the surfer cop, he was a stone cold killer like G and his Kelly…he shook his head not liking where his thoughts were taking him.

"I had his GPS tracked all weekend, he went to the beach. Camera does confirm he met someone there and willingly got into a van, then his GPS was blocked, he showed up a day later tired back at his apartment and Bates from the LAPD has a dead cop nearby, I don't think its coincidence, but I also don't think Deeks knows he killed him."

"How do you know it was him?" Gibbs asked.

"Everyone else came to the cook out at my home, Deeks was the only one to beg off…also he fits the profile that was worked up, abused background, no family, ripe for the factories purposes." G said.

"So how do you want to play it?" Sarah asked, "You could just bring him in."

G shook his head, "No…he may be triggered to self harm at capture by us, I can't let that happen, besides the only person it will destroy is Deeks, it won't get the people behind this now…now that _**she's**_ gone."

"There must have been other people besides Het…Her running it." Gibbs stated remembering at the last minute that G still didn't react well to the use of Hetty Lange's name.

"There are but we don't know who…not yet," Callen tapped Eric on the shoulder and signed Abby to him, Eric nodded and clicked a link and Abby turned up on the monitor, "You got anything yet Abbs?" He asked.

"I have a picture, it's pretty old but tracking down what you told me about Detective Deeks possibly being the last Factory child, I have a picture of him with a Fern Deeks, it's grainy, but I ran it through facial rec…I got a different name." Abby said to everyone listening. "Allison Davis. Daughter of Mike Davis and …"

"NO!" G gasped, "No…not them…!"

He blinked holding back tears that sprang to his eyes; he was _ **not**_ going to lose it in front of the Director and SECNAV.

* * *

"She's not his real mother," Abby interjected, "His mother, Valerie Brandel, was killed when he was eleven. She was addicted to drugs, although there is some evidence that maybe she was murdered. Ducky is having the coroner down there send him the files on the body and that of a Gordon John Brandel, his record is strange too; he had a steady job and was a pillar in the community, until the family moved to Los Angeles when their son Martin was five. Suddenly Brandel was drinking and the mother was doing drugs and they were abusing the boy, it was also about that time that Allison first came into their lives."

"She was planted in there, to turn Deeks." Gibbs stated.

"She went in as Fern Deeks, neighbor and best friend of Valerie Brandel, eventually after Valerie's death and Gordon's imprisonment for child abuse after Deeks shot his father in self defense she adopted him."

"Damn!" G swore. "So they've been working on him since he was five…." He stopped as something suddenly hit him, "Deeks shooting his dad wasn't self defense, it was a hit, His test to see if the programming worked."

Leon and Sarah looked at G, "Are you sure?" Vance asked.

G nodded, "I …" he sighed, "My first kill was at eleven, I failed and was sent…to…to…somewhere to be reeducated. I learned and the second time, I killed without hesitation." He admitted.

"As far as we know, since he was a child…not including his possible but unproven connection in the death of the police officer, Detective Deeks has not killed anyone other than in the line of duty," Leon said.

Gibbs and G nodded in agreement, "That's true, I don't want Allison or Fern to be able to pull him down that path, Deeks is a good guy Leon, we need to help him."

"Agreed, but how do we save him and destroy the factory at the same time?" Leon asked.

"He needs a target." Sarah said pushing a stray piece of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Us." Leon said pointing to himself and Sarah.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Deeks paced the gym, a few well placed hits here and there on the practice dummy. He wasn't feeling better, the death of the cop and the subsequent treatment by Bates wasn't sitting well with him.

Kensi walked in and watched him work out.

"Do you wanna spar?" she asked.

Deeks shot her a smile, "Nope, think I've had my butt kicked enough thanks."

"I'll go easy on you." she offered.

Deeks stopped and picked up a towel and wiped a bead of sweat that was threatening to go into his eyes.

"I'm good Kens. I gotta clean up and head into see Bates, finish off some paperwork." he said leaving her and heading for the showers.

"You need me call ok?" she called.

Deeks gave a halfhearted wave and nod as he walked into the mens changing area.

He lifted his bag onto the bench and stopped as his phone vibrated, "Deeks." he said and listened to the person on the other end. "That's doable, no problem."

He got in the shower and grabbed some clothes from wardrobe, clothes that he felt comfortable in.

Kensi shot him a look as he walked out of wardrobe, "You going undercover."

He grabbed his bag, "Nope off to see Bates, big meeting see you later," he said and headed for the door.

* * *

Nell walked up behind Kensi, "Deeks going undercover as Max again?" she asked.

"He says not, but I am wondering," she said shaking her head and turning back into the bullpen.

Laney walked in and gave them a quick wave, "Morning guys, how's it going?" she asked.

"Not bad, Deeks has been called in to LAPD you wanna keep me company today?" Kensi grinned.

Laney shot her brother a look, "You sure Gregori won't mind?" she asked, She stood and walked towards him, "I'll ask."

She walked into the small office and nodded at Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Comescu." He replied.

"Agent?" Callen asked.

Laney laughed, "I never revoked my CIA status little brother, I just am not active right now, but apparently Kensi needs a partner, it seems Deeks might be going undercover as Max again." she said leaning against the desk knowing it would annoy G.

"He's what?" G looked over at his sister, "Hang on, I hadn't heard anything."

Gibbs looked up at G, "Do you think….now?"

G nodded once, "Give Leon a heads up, I'm gonna check with Bates."

* * *

Lieutenant Bates sat at his desk worried, Detective Moreau's funeral had been today, and he hadn't seen nor heard from Deeks.

A report had crossed his desk that morning that had said that Deeks had been seen with Moreau before he went missing, but NCIS hadn't called to say he was missing so he still had hope. He had tried calling him to see if he was ok, Moreau had been his friend and he knew that his death would hit the detective bad.

He filled his coffee mug and stared out of the window at the city below, worried for his officers on the streets as usual. He was pulled from his musing as his phone rang, putting down his coffee cup he took a deep breath as he noticed the caller I.D, was the NCIS offices.

"Bates," he said bracing himself for bad news.

"Bates, it's Gregori Comescu, NCIS."

He sighed, "Oh yes...her replacement."

G bristled at the statement but continued, "Yes I'm  _ **her**_ replacement, and like her I would appreciate being informed when you are going to recall Deeks, I need to know if we are going to be a man down." he snapped.

Bates sat down a feeling of worry mixed with confusion washed over him.

"I haven't spoken to Deeks in weeks, he didn't even turn up to his friends funeral...Agent Comescu, what's going on?"

G sat back and ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I'm not sure, He told one of my agents that you had hauled him over the coals over Moreau's death and that you blamed him."

"Never happened," Bates affirmed, "We found the body and tried to call him, he was the last one seen with Moreau at the station, but Andy was a cop, anything could have happened between seeing Deeks and going missing."

"So where is he?" G snapped.

"Good question." Bates replied as he hung up and went to see if anyone had seen him.

* * *

G stood up and ran up the stairs, "Eric! Sally!" he called as he ran into Ops.

"Agent Comescu?" Sally replied as she turned around. "What's wrong?"

G walked to the big screen, "I need to know where Deeks is right now and what is he doing?"

Sally looked at her computer, "I can follow Detective Deeks from when he left the mission and track him from there." she said looking up coordinates. G turned and walked to the top of the stairs and let out a whistle.

"What's up G?" Sam called as they turned around.

"Up here, Now." G growled and walked back into the room behind him.

Eric was the first to arrive, "Did someone whistle?" he asked.

"Me." G replied, "We need to find Deeks." he said walking behind Sally to see what she was doing.

"On it." Eric said and joined her in looking up information.

Sam, Nell, Laney and Kensi, followed by the D.C. team all came up the stairs as well.

"What's going on G?" Sam asked.

"Deeks is missing." G replied.

"Missing, I thought he was going to check in with Bates?" Kensi asked worried.

"Now?" Gibbs asked G, who nodded.

"Yeah...Eric open file Comescu 1." he said.

Eric looked and found the file, Pulling it up G turned to the others, "The factory was recruiting kids after Laney, Kelly and I left." He said, he nodded and a picture of Deeks and his birth parents came on the screen.

* * *

"Martin Brandel, 5 years old, Mother Valerie Brandel, Father, Gordon John Brandel. Up until he was 5 he was a model child, the family was good and there was no sign of the upbringing we know about, What we do know is that at 5 years old Martin took a school standard aptitude test which he aced. We think this was when the factory recruited him." G stopped as the picture changed. The smiling happy couple and child were replaced with a woman who looked stoned and a angry scowling man and a smaller bruised boy, off to one side was a blonde haired woman looking kindly at the child who was staring at her in hope.

"This is a year later, Martin is 6 years old."

"What happened?" Nell asked shocked.

"The factory happened." Kelly snapped.

G and Laney nodded in tandem, "Yes." they both said.

Sam looked at the picture of the child and was angered that this kid had gone through so much.

"What did they do?" Kensi asked.

"They got his mom hooked on drugs, and his father hooked on drink, maybe drugs as well, they turned them from ordinary parents into….Them, according to my research they both tried numerous times to enter rehab, but each time they failed, eventually Brandel's anger grew to the point where he tried to kill his wife and son, by this time Martin was 11,"

"Deeks shot him." Kensi said remembering Deeks telling her that.

"Yes but you need to understand, according to the medical records at the time, Brandel was not only drunk he was on amphetamines as well. The factory turned his family against him, leaving her to step into the void." he pointed at the blonde woman.

"Who is that?" Tony asked.

"Fern Deeks...aka Allison Davis." G couldn't say anymore but Sam saw the look in his ex-partners eye.

"That Davis and her?" He asked as tactfully as he could.

G nodded, "Yeah,"

"Er….Sir?" Sally said from her station, "I think you need to see this, I found him….but…"

"Put it up." G said.

* * *

They watched as different views of Deeks car came up, he stopped at his apartment and picked up Monty, took him to Sam's house and left him tied to the lawn and drove off.

"If that dog ruins my garden," Sam growled under his breath.

Nell gave her partner a small smile and turned to the screen, "Where is he now?" she asked knowing that Sam would give Michelle a call and would take care of the dog.

"I've got him about ten minutes ago outside a gym," Sally pulled up the footage of the gym, Deeks parked his car down the side and leant against the car.

He sat there for a few moments and stood away from the car as he called someone.

A blonde young woman walked towards him, her sweats showed that she had just left the nearby gym. she waved and walked over to him and continued past him as if to get in the passenger side.

Deeks pulled a cloth from a bag in his pocket and put the cloth over the young woman's face, he caught her as she crumpled.

The team watched horrified as Deeks cradled the girl in his arms and turned to the camera so she could be clearly seen.

"Amy!" G exclaimed watching his daughter lifeless in Deeks' arms.

He opened the trunk and dropped her like a stone inside then he turned to the camera again and held up one finger.

The with a smile he sauntered to the car and drove off.

"FIND HIM NOW!" G yelled as he headed to the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

G ran into the office, he needed a second to get a handle on the guilt he was feeling, he couldn't call Anya, she wouldn't understand that he had known it was Deeks who may have been the 'factory' kid they were looking for, but his friendship with the younger detective had clouded his judgement.

Now his daughter was in danger.

"Gregori...Stop." Laney leaned against the long wooden post that held up the corner of the internal roof structure.

G stopped as he felt her hand on his arm.

"You can't just rush in, you don't know the situation." she said calmly.

G looked at her with so much pain that she actually felt it, "I know the situation, I was just lax, I thought if it was him that I would be able to get to him first, I put my baby in danger, if I tell….When I tell Anya, it's going to break her, I can't cause her anymore pain."

Laney looked over at the others and moved G to the back corner of his office as Gibbs and Kelly walked in to back her up.

"What did you already know?" she asked gently.

"I had an idea that Deeks was the person we were looking for, Kels said that he was chipped like us, but...he was so much younger, and there were no signs, I hoped they had just not activated him." G slumped into a chair his head in his hands, "I can't just stay here Laney, you saw him he was calling me out."

He hid his face as a tear escaped, he needed to get a reign on his emotions and he couldn't show weakness, not now.

"I need you to find Greg, and stay with Anya, Laney you need to keep them safe for me." he said.

Laney put her hand on her twins shoulder Gibbs was amazed as the change in Gregori's demeanor the second she did so.

"I'll watch them, I will keep them safe." she promised.

He nodded, "Don't tell Anya, not about, Ami not yet, the stress might hurt the babies, at least if she thinks Ami is here she will be ok."

"I won't not yet, not till we have to." Laney promised. She went to G's desk and took out his spare service weapon, "Can I?" she asked.

He nodded wordlessly the more firepower she had the safer his family were.

Gibbs moved into G's eye-line as he watched his twin leave.

"I put a BOLO out on Deeks' car." he told his friend.

"Good," G got up and walked to the armory where the team were he walked past them and opened the drawer that Hetty had used in her day to store things in.

He took out another Sig and ammunition and tucked it in the back of his pants.

"You have a plan G?" Sam asked.

G looked at them blankly, "There's a plan, I need Gibbs' team to head to the airport, pick up the Director and SecNav, take them to this address," He leaned over and wrote an address down for them, "It's one of the new safe-houses, keep them there until you hear from us." He said.

Gibbs nodded in affirmation and the three DC team members headed off to collect the two incoming travelers.

"And us?" Sam asked.

"Need you and Nell, to go and liaise with Bates at the LAPD, I need to know if he shows up there," he turned to Gibbs, "Need you to partner with Kensi, check out Deeks' place see if there are any clues," he ordered.

Gibbs nodded and turned to go. He stopped at the archway and turned back, "And you?" he asked.

"Operations manager, I have to sit here and worry, it's my job." he sighed.

Gibbs gave a curt nod and G watched as they all left to do as they were asked.

* * *

G jogged nonchalantly up the stairs as Eric came down past him.

"Everything ok?" Eric asked.

G nodded, "Yeah it will be thanks, we have a great team Eric, trust them." he smiled.

He watched as Eric headed down the stairs and turned and headed back to Ops.

"Sally?" G called.

Sally stuck her head up from behind her desk, "Sorry sir, I was just changing a fuse." she replied.

He smiled, knowing it would disarm her, new as she was she still hadn't got out of the habit of calling him sir when they were alone.

"G or Gregori please, I need a favor." he asked taking Eric's seat and sitting down. He was nervous and fidgety but unless you knew about his habit of rubbing his forefinger and thumb together when agitated.

But Sally didn't know this and she sat down waiting for instructions from her boss.

"Any luck with locating Deeks?" He asked conversationally.

"Not yet," She admitted "but I am trying."

He smiled and nodded, "I know you are, it's ok, I was just wondering, when Deeks went missing the other day, I know you were running down the van that took him, do you have any more leads on that?" he asked.

She smiled, "I do, I have a rough area that I think he went if that will help?"

G grinned, "That is more help than I expected, thank you." he said as he took the address from her, "This is now classified, no one else is to be given this address, do you understand?"

She looked concerned for a moment, but his calm face and demeanor disarmed her, "Of course, Si...Gregori." she smiled as he smiled at her.

"Thank you, I'll be in the armory if anyone needs me." he told her.

He jogged down the stairs, feeling the comfortable weight of the gun in his back.

He knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Sam and Nell arrived back first, Bates had had no idea what was going on with Deeks but had handed them the file on the murder of Detective Moreau.

They walked into the mission finding the building quiet, Sam looked around for his former partner but there was no sign of him.

"Hey Beale?" Nell smiled at Eric as he walked past.

"Hey you, you done already?" He asked.

Nell nodded, "I need to brief G, do you know where he is?" she asked.

Eric shook his head, "I talked to Sally earlier, he said he was going to the armory, maybe he's gonna clean his gun?" he suggested.

Nell looked worried, she wasn't as knowledgeable about the inner workings of Gregori Comescu II's mind as her partner but she knew if it had been her she wouldn't be cleaning her gun in the armory.

"Ok, thanks." she replied and turned to Sam as Eric headed up the stairs.

"Somethings wrong." Sam said Nell nodded in agreement.

"I think so too."

They both headed to the armory Sam wasn't surprised to find it was empty.

"Where is he?" Nell asked looking around.

Sam sighed, "He's gone on his own again."

He slammed his fist on the table in frustration and turned leaving a confused Nell behind him.

* * *

G had slipped out through the file burn room, knowing this was a way to avoid the camera's, he slipped into the sewer and walked for about a mile until he figured it was safe to emerge. Carefully he lifted the grate and climbed out of the sewer.

He patted himself down, grateful for the current drought which had meant the water in the drain had been minimal, he pulled some clothes from the bag he had grabbed before he had left and went into an alley, looking for a concealed spot to change in.

five minutes later, his dirty clothing dumped behind and old trashcan, his disguise set Gregori Comescu set off.

He pulled the baseball cap down over his head, making sure he looked away from ATM machines and street camera's as he made his way to the area Sally had said that the van that took Deeks had last been seen.

He stopped in a shop bought a few things and then he headed to a coffee shop, he sat in the back and opened the bag he had and pulled out a pad and pen and while eating his sandwich and drinking his coffee, he wrote a letter.

Sealing the letter up and putting on a stamp he took the rest of the pad, the envelopes and pen and handed them to a kid sitting with his mother drinking a juice and doodling on a napkin, "Here kid I don't need these." he said handing them over.

"Thank you!" the mother smiled at the strangers generosity.

G smiled, "You're welcome." He left looking away from the camera on the door, walked up to the mailbox on the corner and placed the letter inside.

He smiled sadly and turned heading to the industrial area that Sally had pointed out to him earlier.

He knew this was not going to end well, but they had crossed the line, they had gone after his family.

He was after all a Comescu, no one touched his family and lived.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ami groaned as she came to.

Trying to remember what happened she replayed her last few memories in her head, she'd been to the gym and had been heading to the coffee shop when she got a call from Deeks.

She had pulled her phone out and looked at his name on the display.

"Comescu." she said as she answered it.

"Amy? It's Deeks, are you free I need your help?" Deeks' voice came breathlessly over the speaker.

"Marty? Sure are you alright?"

Deeks smiled, this was going to be easy, "I need someone to talk to, someone...not Kensi, someone I can trust….I….I lost a friend…"

Ami smiled, she had a bit of a crush on the blond surfer, although she didn't think he knew.

"I've just left the gym, I'm heading to the coffee shop on the corner, you can join me if you want?" she added hopefully.

'Got ya!' Deeks thought. "Sure I'll be there in ten, I have a few things to do first."

Ami smiled as she closed her phone and with a bounce in her step headed towards the coffee shop to meet Deeks.

Brandel looked for the right spot, dampening down the part of him that was Deeks, that was a growing knot of fear for Ami in his stomach he smirked as he saw all the camera's. Even if Comescu wasn't watching now he would be watching later.

He looked over as Ami waved from across the street, He looked in his car, the chloroform was already on the cloth in a bag in the front seat. He'd gotten rid of Deeks' annoying mutt and left in on the immaculate lawn of that overbearing know it all Sam.

Martin hated Sam with a passion, he was always Mr. Perfect, perfect house, perfect wife, perfect kids….and a part of him had always known that Martin was dangerous, he was never invited to Sam's house, never allowed near his kids...never….

He looked up as a heavily accented girls voice called from across the street, "Marty!" Ami waved smiling as she crossed the street to him.

Martin smiled for a second and then looked sad.

Ami caught up to him, "Deeks?" she asked.

Martin looked at her, "I liked it better when you called me Marty." he lied.

Ami blushed and smiled, "Do you want to go into the coffee shop?" she asked.

He looked away, "Can we go somewhere more private, somewhere...alone, I just wanna talk to you."

She nodded and as he walked around to the front of the car, waited….then something covered her nose and her world went black.

She was in a room, there was a huge bed but no windows, she sat up and looked around noticing there were camera's in the room in the corners on the wall, but the walls themselves were white. There was nothing on them and ….there was no door?

She started to panic she felt in the small of her back for her gun, but it wasn't there.

"Miss Comescu, I hope you are comfortable, you are going to be here for a long long time." A disembodied voice announced through a small set of speakers next to the camera's.

"Who are you?...Where's Marty?" She asked worried.

Allison Davies, aka Fern Deeks smiled.

"He's being dealt with." She pressed a button and Ami looked at the wall as a projection lit up the whole wall in front of her.

Deeks was tied to a chair, he screamed as electricity shot through his body.

Ami's hand flew to her face, "NO!" she screamed, "Marty!"

Outside standing next to Allison, Martin smiled.

"She's going to be easy." He remarked.

"She is a child still." Allison laughed, "Pliable and coddled like all children, but she won't be a child when she leaves here right Martin?"

Martin looked at the woman he called mother, "We going to kill her, that'll hurt G badly."

Fern turned and pulled Martin to her arms and hugged him, she moved her lips to his ear, "No my son, you are going to destroy her...break her like I broke you."

Martin shivered for a second and unknown to Allison a lone tear fell.

A second later he stepped back from his 'mother's' embrace, "It'll be a pleasure." he smiled.

Ami lay sobbing on the bed when the door opened and two men shoved Deeks onto the floor.

"Marty!" Ami screamed moving over to check he was alive,

A man placed food and water and the wall sealed shut again.

The light in the room grew dim and the speaker crackled to life.

"Rest...you will need it there is food and water, it will be replaced tomorrow."

The speaker shut off with a click and Deeks groaned.

"Marty?" Ami ripped her t-shirt and took a piece of it and soaked it in water to wash the blood from his face.

Martin bit back a smirk, he had known that he was going to get worked over, it was needed for this to happen.

Ami lifted him gently and hauled him onto the bed.

"Where are we? What did they do to you?" She asked him.

"I...I don't know...They...they wanted information, about you...I told them nothing, they mentioned Kensi...I think...she…" he let out a broken sob, "I heard them mention Jack...she was talking to him on the phone, I think Kensi did this….she knows...she always said I'd pay…"

Ami took a swig of the water, it was getting hotter in the room and her throat was parched.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I told her….I was breaking up with her...I….I…" Deeks' eyes fluttered closed.

"Marty…" Ami sighed and wiped his forehead.

"'mi…" Deeks groaned and reached for her face.

Ami smiled, "I'm here Marty...you're not alone."

Marty sat bolt upright, "No...you can't be here, she'll kill you...she's told your father...he's mad with you too...I told him it wasn't your fault, but he went ballistic, he threatened to shoot us both!"

Ami moved away, "What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"I had to tell him, it's been too hard to keep in…" Marty sat up moving away from her, "I can't help how I feel Ames...Ami…"

She looked at him confused, the room was starting to feel really claustrophobic.

Marty moved forward and grabbed Ami's hand. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make your father mad."

"How did you make him mad? I do not understand….?"

"I told him, I didn't love Kensi anymore, I love you, you are driving me crazy you are all I think about, your blonde hair, your blue eyes, your beautiful smile….I need you Ami...please….please tell me you feel the same?" Martin had moved to his knees and was pleading for her to reply.

"My papa was mad?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Martin nodded, keeping his head down to hide the smirk he couldn't keep in.

"He said he hated you….that you shouldn't be with someone like me, but that it was alright, as he had replacements."

Ami sobbed harder, all she had ever wanted was for her father to accept her.

"No...He'd never ...he… he...loves me…"

Martin snapped his head up, "He doesn't even know you!"

Ami moved back at his change in tone.

Martin stood up and handed her the bottle of water, "Drink this." he said.

She didn't want to, but she was so hot so she drank more and lay back against the pillows as the room started to spin.

"Not true…." she slurred.

"He doesn't want you Ami, you are tainted goods, he knows we slept together, he knows how much of a whore you are, how you knew about me….loved me...hate him….you hate him…"

Ami shook her head trying to fight off the fuzziness, "No...Never slept with anyone...Vir….no...not...no…"

Martin moved closer to her ear and grabbed her arm injecting her with the colorless liquid that his mother had given him. "You have been sleeping with me, you'll do anything I ask, you love me...hate G...your father knows, knows you're a junkie, knows you were never his, your mother hates what you've become, she's even having replacement children….You love only me, live for only me...will die for me...will...kill for me…"

Ami shook her head a tear leaking out of her eye in terror as her whole body and mind became paralyzed.

Martin leant closer to her ear as images started to flash in her peripheral vision, Ami naked tied to a bed, Deeks doing things that she had, she would admit, had dreams about, but not like this….

Images of her father angry and shouting, words she didn't understand, needles, decay...death…. she couldn't close her eyes or put her hands over her ears to shut it out….she wanted to scream but no sound would come out of her mouth.

After what felt like hours the images shut off.

Deeks picked her up and held her as she sobbed.

"It's ok Ames, I'll protect you...I love you." he crooned seductively in her ear.

"You won't let him kill me?" She sobbed.

"You are mine Ames." Deeks promised her.

"Yours." Ami reaffirmed.

Martin Brandel smiled.

Callen walked around looking for the spot where Sally had told him Deeks had last been seen at the weekend. The place where his daughter was had to be close by.

Finally he spotted Deeks' car. Hidden behind a dumpster, he walked over and looked inside, that was Ami's gym bag. she had been in his car.

If she was hurt he was going to kill him.

He turned to look in the empty looking building beside the car when a hand landed on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs looked into G's eyes, flinching inwardly at the coldness he saw there.

"You are not going in there alone," He said, "I couldn't save my daughter from those monsters but we will save yours."

G looked at Gibbs, he understood his friend's need to help. The frustration of not being able to stop Ami from being taken by Deeks wore heavy on him. More than anything he felt like for the second time in his life. (Third; if you counted the mess in Romania.) He had failed his child.

As if Gibbs was reading his mind he reached out and turned around the man he had known since he was a teenager.

"This is not your fault, no more than what happened to you was your father's fault. You can't change what has happened all you can do know is control what will happen."

G checked his gun, feeling the familiar weight in his hand, "I know what will happen, I will kill anyone who has hurt her."

Gibbs smiled, "I know...so we talking, or going?"

For a moment G looked worried, "No matter what happens, I don't want Deeks dead, this isn't his fault, he just needs to be freed from his programming." G ordered.

Gibbs gave a curt nod and they headed for the door where G had watched a man with a radio walk out of earlier.

Gibbs took point and walked inside.

"Damn!" he swore.

They had expected...well not this, the inside of the building was empty. Nothing was there but some tire marks and an oil stain on the floor.

* * *

Ami opened her eyes as sunlight streamed in from a large picture window, she could hear the waves and smell the ocean. She looked up as the door opened and Martin walked in.

"Hey babe." He grinned he walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Eww…" Ami laughed, "You're all wet!"

Martin smiled, "It's a beautiful day, I went surfing."

Ami frowned, "What day is it?" she asked.

Without missing a beat he replied, "Thursday, you've been asleep for a few days on and off how are you feeling?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Thursday….but….?" Ami looked at the clock in worry, "I'm late for work?!"

Martin smiled and held her tight, "The doctor said this would happen, it's ok Ami."

"Doctor?"

Martin shot a quick look at the hidden camera's he knew were in the room.

"Ami, baby...do you know what year it is?"

"2015 of course." She stopped as he looked sad. "Marty?"

"Martin." He corrected, "I stopped using Marty when our son was born." He stopped and looked away, the devastated look on his face looked so real that Ami's heart broke.

"S...son?" She looked around, there were pictures of both of them with a blond haired boy in various stages of age, a baby, about 18 months and a year old...but nothing after that. "Where is he, what's his name."

Martin sighed deeply and moved to pull her into his arms.

"His name was Marty Junior."

"Was?" Ami looked worried, "Was?!" she started to panic.

"Ami...baby...it's ok…" Martin held her stroking her comfortingly up and down her back as she started to sob. "The doctor said you had some sort of breakdown, he said you might forget, but _I'm_  here for you."

"What about Mama, Papa...Greg?" she asked.

Martin shook his head, "You don't remember? I'm sorry sweetie. Your mother died in childbirth, your father blamed us for worrying her, he and your brother haven't talk to us since they found out we were getting married."

Ami burst into tears.

Martin moved so he could see her face, "Did you take your meds this morning?" he asked.

"I'm on medication?" Ami looked confused, "From your doctor, Dr. Allison Davies, she's the best in her field and a pretty good therapist as well."

Ami looked around the room, it was light and airy. There was a wedding picture of the two of them, with no one else in the picture. There were no family photos save for the ones with Marty Jr.

She didn't see a uniform or a badge either.

"I'm not a cop am I?"

Martin shook his head, "No… your father put the word out, you weren't accepted to the police academy. Your brother still runs Comescu Enterprises and he and your father are wealthy."

"What do I do?" she asked looking around.

"You're a painter." He said gesturing to some of the pictures on the wall. "And you're pretty good."

"Why don't I remember this?" Ami groaned in frustration.

"When Marty was killed…" Martin stopped as Ami looked up in shock.

"Our baby was killed?" Ami's eyes filled with tears.

Martin nodded, "He was killed...he was kidnapped from daycare and killed by enemies of your father." A look of anger swept across Martins face and he stood and walked to the large window and looked out across the ocean.

"What are you not telling me?" Ami asked softly.

Martin looked every inch the broken man as he placed his hand flat on the glass leaning with his head forward.

"It was my last case, I was working out my notice as LAPD Liaison awaiting a replacement. Bates had insisted as the last liaison had quit suddenly I was needed to fill in until a new one could be found.

Marty was beautiful, G hated that we were happy...especially after your mother died. You were pregnant when we went to her funeral, he blamed you and he lost his temper and pushed you. I hit him and we took out a restraining order keeping him away from you." He turned and saw he had her, she was rubbing her thumb and forefinger together reminiscent of her father and was listening horrified about how her father had behaved. He turned away suppressing his smirk, this was wonderful.

"Marty went missing from daycare, your father refused to let us investigate. Even after someone called Janvier had been involved. He knew Ami, He knew where our son was but left it to LAPD.

Martin collapsed sobbing to his knees and within seconds Ami had her arms around him.

"Janvier delivered our son's body to the LAPD in a box." he sobbed. "Your father had told him….told him that he didn't care as Marty wasn't really his grandson."

Ami got angry, "I hate him!" she snapped, "I hate him so much!" she started pacing the room as Martin stood up and stopped her.

"Ami, honey...calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! How can he be so heartless... Oh I know because he has never loved me, hell he didn't even meet me till it was 26 years old. He never cared enough to look!"

She clung to him as she sobbed. Finally she calmed down and looked at the ring on her finger and the matching one on her 'husband's' finger. "It's not 2015 anymore is it?"

Martin shook his head, "No...it's 2018."

"I wanna see him!" she said.

"You can't?" Martin replied curtly. "You haven't been able to go further than the house and the beach since Marty died, you don't even talk to anyone other than me and Dr. Davis."

"I don't?" Ami looked surprised.

"Do you want to try honey?" Martin offered.

Ami shook her head, "No...I...I don't think I can...But I wish I could have visited our son's grave...and my mothers."

"I'll talk to Dr. Davis, we'll see what she can do."

Ami smiled up at Martin and relaxed with the love she saw in his eyes. "I'm going to go have a bath you give her a call for me."

He kissed her and handed her a robe and smiled until she closed the door to the bathroom.

Then he picked up the phone. "Mom, it's me...it's all going good but we have a small problem."

* * *

G looked at Gibbs in desperation, "They said he was here!" he looked around.

Gibbs looked around, leaned over and picked up a piece of paper, "They were here. I'm not sure what they are planning but it looks longterm." He showed G the paper, it was a calendar marked 2017.

"Dammit!" G shouted his voice echoing in the cavernous space, "I can't tell Anya her daughter's missing, this'll destroy her."

"You can't hide it either Gregori, you have to tell your wife." Gibbs said.

G looked over at his friend and mentor and sighed, "Not if I can still find her first."

Gibbs shook his head, knowing this was the wrong move.

"We need to head back to Special projects and hope that Sally and Eric found something."

"G...you need to call Anya." Gibbs prompted again.

G gritted his teeth and crossed his arms across his chest for a second, then he huffed and turned away totally missing the smile that crossed Gibbs' face.

… or not…

"What!" G exclaimed not turning around.

Gibbs laughed as they headed to the car, "You remind me of a son I once had…" He opened the door, climbed in the driver's seat and waited as G climbed in the passenger side. "He was stubborn too, but always knew I was right."

Begrudgingly, G admitted that Gibbs was right. He needed to head to NCIS daycare and tell his wife. Knowing her temper though he was worried that she might kill him before he could find their daughter.

* * *

Anya was furious, her hormones were out of whack anyway, her babies were keeping her up most of the night and Gregori knew that. So having an Agent turn up to her office, during Nap time for the little ones, when even her staff knew that she would herself be having a rest would be unforgivable.

Yet Sam had come over to daycare and arranged for cover as the operations manager himself had asked her to come to his office.

"I do not understand Sam, Why can't Gregori come and talk to me himself, or just call me?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know Anya, G won't talk to me, he just said he needed to talk to you."

Sam had an idea of what had happened. He had watched as his ex-partner turned boss had hightailed it out of the building with Gibbs on his heels. He had talked to Eric and knew that Gibbs' team had been sent to the airport and that Director Vance and SECNAV were heading into the office. Also there had been a time when Nell was looking for G, but no one would tell him why. Then about ten minutes ago G and Gibbs had walked into the mission G flinging his bag behind his desk and grabbing his cell phone he stalked off to the rear of his office, leaving Gibbs to tell Sam that G needed to see his wife.

"Gregori!" Anya snapped when she headed past Gibbs into the area provided for G's office and she spied the coffee sitting on his desk. "You promised me you were not drinking this, you know how it makes me…" She stopped at the look on her husband's face. "Gregori...G?...Dimi…?" Her voice became small and afraid she bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself as she reverted back to the name she had first met him with.

"Anya…" G strode across the room and not caring who saw wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head, tears he had held back fell freely while she couldn't see.

"What's happened?" Her voice shook as she asked.

"Sit down honey." G said, moving her to his chair.

"Your father? Alexa?" Anya's mind was reeling and she wasn't sure but she would have sworn her husband was scared.

"Honey...I…" He shot a pleading look at Gibbs.

He moved to crouch in her eyeline, "Anya, Amilena is missing. We are doing our best to find her."

Anya's hands flew to her mouth and tears fell freely from her eyes. "It is this….' _Factory'_ thing isn't it?" she snapped.

G jerked back.

"They will  _ **not**_  keep my daughter,  _you_ will not allow it Gregori, you must have everyone find her." She ordered.

"I can't, the teams are tasked up with jobs. but…"

"YOU CAN'T!" Anya stood up, her pregnant belly all the more evident with her hands on her hips in temper. " _WHAT IN THIS OFFICE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FINDING OUR CHILD!"_

Vance and Sarah Porter standing behind her coughed.

"Would protecting The Secretary of the Navy count?" She asked.

Anya looked at the tall, dark haired woman, straight in the eye.

"No it would not!" She snapped her Russian accent even more evident.

"I assume you are Mrs Comescu." Sarah said extending her hand, "And you are quite right. While The Director and I are here, finding Amilena Comescu must be a top priority."

"It is my top priority, but I won't be using the teams, they don't have the right training."

"Laney?" Anya asked and relaxed as G nodded.

"I'll help too." Kelly said as she and the D.C. team walked in the door, "Sam called me." She explained.

"I don't understand why not use your team Agent Comescu."

"They aren't trained in factory methods, and ..." G paused looking at the capable agents apologetically, "They aren't tough enough. If the Factory fight back they are not going to respect rules, they will slit your throat and ask questions as you bleed to death. With all due respect Ma'am they took my daughter, I have no intentions of bringing them to justice. I am going to kill them, and if Deeks has touched a hair on my child's head I will kill him too!"

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ami lay wrapped in Martin's arms as she silently cried.

It had been a week since she had woken up with no memory of the past few years. She had tried the number that was in the book for both NCIS in Washington and her brother at Comescu Enterprises. Each time she had been met by an efficacious woman who had informed her that she had been told more than once to never call those numbers again. Pushing at the woman for Comescu Enterprises, a man had come on the line who sounded like her brother but with a harsh, cold tone.

"My sister is dead to me, don't call here again," he had said just before the phone went dead.

Martin had walked in from the beach with some driftwood and grasses in his hand as the phone fell from from Ami's hand.

"Ames...I got you…" He stopped looking at the devastation on her face, "What happened are you alright?" he gathered her into his arms and held her as she sobbed herself to exhaustion.

As she stirred he moved a lock of hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "You want to talk now?" He asked quietly.

"I...I tried to call my father and Greg," she replied.

"What happened?" Martin asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I was told my father wouldn't talk to me and Greg...he...he told me that I was dead to him...my own twin brother and he …" she sobbed as the pain went through her. "I thought somehow this was all a mistake. I know now that the only person I can trust is you."

" _And_  Dr. Davis," Martin prompted. "You need to be able to trust her Ames, she wants to help."

"Martin...please, call me Ami. The  _other_  feels wrong."

"Ok baby, if that's what you want," he promised.

" _That's_  what I want," Ami said turning to look at Martin. "I want another baby. I want to remember what I have forgotten. I want to remember what it's like to be a mother."

* * *

Anya woke when Ellie knocked on the door. Rubbing her swollen stomach she sat up, "Yes?" she called tiredly.

"I brought you some tea," Ellie answered, smiling as she walked in the door.

"Any word from Gregori?" She asked hopefully.

Ellie shook her head, "Apart from a call to Gibbs to say they are alright I haven't heard from them…" she stopped as voices came from the hallway behind her.

"Greg!" Anya called as she grabbed her wrap and got out of bed.

"Anya!" G moved past Gibbs, who was hugging Kelly, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have you found her? Have you found our baby?" Anya looked worriedly at him.

G shook his head, "We found an empty warehouse. But there were signs she was there. They moved her. I'm sorry. We needed more supplies so we came back, but we will be heading out again soon. How are you holding up?" he asked.

Anya looked over at Gibbs and shook her head. "I am well, the babies are well…"

"But?" G asked worriedly after noticing the headshake.

"I hate feeling so helpless. Our child is out there,  _scared_ , and I am having to stay  _here."_

He pulled her into his arms, "You are protecting these two," G said looking down at the babies she carried within her. "They are our children as well and you are the only one who can protect them. I know the factory Anya. They couldn't break my programming to kill my father and I know deep down Deeks is a good man and he won't hurt our daughter."

Anya pushed him against the wall, "You don't know that for a fact. Did you know she's had a crush on him since they met? He could be making her do anything _!_ Dimi... _anything_ …" She burst into tears as G pulled her into his arms. Gibbs looked over at them, concerned with the use of her name for G.

"We will get supplies, check in with Eric and Sally and then we'll be off again," G promised.

Anya shook her head, "No...you must rest and eat while you can. Have a few hours with us before you go. You will do our Ami no good if you are all too exhausted to help her." She turned and went back into her room, "I will just get dressed and then I will make you all food."

G nodded and kissed her cheek as she turned and walked back to catch up with Gibbs.

* * *

Opening the back door and stepping out into the morning air, Gibbs waited for G to join him.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"We found the place where she was held. It was a converted office block." Callen stopped as he remembered what he had found there.

"What?" Gibbs prompted.

"Laney...she saw it first...I think…" G slumped onto the step on the back porch, "Jethro I think Deeks may have...someone may have...raped my baby." His voice broke as he said the last part, tears he couldn't hold inside fell freely. "There were pictures...God...I…." he dropped his head in his hand.

Gibbs put his hand on his friends shoulder and G jumped up and started to pace. "I killed her Gibbs...I fucking killed the witch so no one else would get hurt. How can people... _my family_...they are still being hurt by her. That evil, vindictive, lying, fucking witch. She and that bastard had to have a child. Why can't they just stay dead and leave my fucking family alone?" He turned and threw a punch at the tree next to the house, wincing in pain as he felt bones break, or at least one of them.

"G." Gibbs moved to try and stop him, but he missed. "G! Stop!"

He grabbed his hand and turned away. "I know you are hurting, I understand. God, I wish I didn't, but right now  _this_  isn't going to help."

As G turned back, the pain he had been hiding was all over his face, They took so much from me. Why didn't it stop?"

Ilena came out of the house and walked past Gibbs before gathering her brother in her arms. It always fascinated Gibbs how fast G would deflate his tension as soon as his twin was near.

"I'm here brother," she said. "It's alright, we  _will_  stop her."

"I can't tell Anya, I can't...what if…"

"Stop. Now! We do not deal in  _what if's,_ we deal with facts. Fact one, her body was not in that building. Fact two, she was alive when she left the building. Eric called with some footage that showed she walked out of the building and got into a van. Fact three,  _ **we**_ are stronger  _ **together**_ and we are  _ **Comescu's.**_ We do not fail."

G gave a slight smile. She was right, together he felt stronger and he hoped against hope that when they found his daughter that she would be unharmed. But he couldn't stop the worry in his gut that he was wrong.

* * *

Ami lay in Martin's arms as he kissed her. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Martin gave a low laugh, "For what honey? I can't guarantee that you are pregnant."

"No...but I think I may be remembering how much we must have enjoyed making our last babies."

Martin kissed her as he lay back. "You will be, you were a wonderful mother."

"Maybe...maybe...my father would…"

"Ami...please, don't torture yourself. You did this last time you were pregnant and it cost us our child. Don't let him hurt you. Let me protect you." He lay a hand on her stomach wondering if they had just created life. "Both of you. I promise Ami, I would die to protect you and our child from your father and anyone else who would try to hurt you again."

 


	11. Chapter 11

G was sleeping with his pregnant wife in his arms when his phone rang. Instantly he was awake.

"Comescu," he said as he answered the phone. Anya shifted in her sleep but he rubbed his hand up and down her arms until she settled and moved away, keeping his voice low.

"G, it's Eric… I've been following that van that took Deeks from the beach. I think I've found Alison Davis."

"Give me all you got Eric," he said earnestly as he walked out of his room and touched his sister on the shoulder as she dozed on his couch. Ilena looked up at his touch and with a nod she moved to go and find Kelly.

The small group gathered at the site that Eric and Sally had told them about.

"That's her," G snarled as he saw a woman get out of a car and walk towards the office complex.

"Wait," Ilena said as she put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Look…"

Another car pulled up and an older man got out and walked over to her with a file in his hand.

"No...Stanley?" G looked on in shock. He had thought the man was dead.

"Who?" Laney asked as she looked at her brother with concern.

"He's dead...I'm sure…"

"Well he obviously isn't," Kelly snapped, "And he knows Deeks is with Davis, so maybe we should bring them in."

G gave a curt nod, "Let's take them. Call Kensi and Sam to take them to the boatshed and we'll check out the rest of the building for Ami."

Quickly, silently and very, very swiftly, they moved to capture the pair of them. Alison Davis was surprised at the ease with which she was surprised by the three of them, although her mind was preoccupied by the news she had received earlier.

"Callen, Stevens and Hunter," she snapped, looking at them all.

"That's not who we are and you know it," G snarled, "Where's my daughter?"

"Dead." She replied abruptly after turning away from him.

In shock, G took a step back, "No...you're lying. Where is Deeks and Amilena?"

Alison smiled as G put her arms behind her in zip ties.

"You're too late."

G looked over as Sam and Kensi pulled up in the Challenger, "Take them to the boatshed."

"Callen? G. Callen?" Simon Stanley looked shocked, "Why are you arresting me? You know me. I'm Internal Affairs, FBI."

G grabbed him and threw him against the car. He smiled as Stanley let out an  _oomph_  as the air rushed from his lungs. "I know who you are and exactly who you work for."

"And do they know who and what you are?" He countered back looking at the other agents.

"Yeah, he's our boss. Now get in!" Sam snapped, pushing him into the car and slamming the door closed. Sam turned to G. "You need back up here?" he asked concerned.

G shook his head, "No...you head back, call Gibbs and see what his team can get from these two. We are going to check out the building and make sure Ami isn't here."

* * *

Martin paced the kitchen as his mother was supposed to have called him by now and yet nothing.

It wasn't like her to miss a check in. Ami was resting in the hopes that she would soon be expecting, what in her mind would be her third child, but was in reality, her first. He knew the next phase of the plan was due to be kicked into the next phase soon. Only he didn't know what it was, as she hadn't told him.

A ding came on his laptop. Looking over in the direction of his bedroom, and certain Ami hadn't heard, he smiled as he opened the laptop.

" _Mom."_  He sighed with relief as he opened the communication.

" _This is an automated message, if I haven't called you this message will be sent with a link to the security outside and inside our new headquarters. I hope this will help you find me Martin. Remember we have to keep the factory safe as they are determined to kill me. I love you Martin. Only I have ever loved you. Do not forget that. Avenge me."_

He clicked the link and snarled as he saw G, his sister, and that Gibbs woman from Washington, surround and arrest the two people he thought of as parents. His heart dropped to his gut as he watched them being taken away. He knew of Comescu's hatred towards his parents and the thought of losing his mother ripped at his soul. A lone tear was all he allowed to escape as he reached out to touch her face on the screen, "I'll find you," he vowed. He had already had two parents taken away from him. He would not allow his family to be broken again.

Watching as Kensi and Sam pulled up, he realized exactly where they were taking them.

"AMI!" he called, making a decision and heading into the bedroom where she was getting dressed.

"Martin? What's wrong baby?"

Martin paced up and down. "I...I am sorry. I thought I could keep you safe, but….look." He took her arm and led her to his laptop and showed her the security footage. "He's taken your therapist and some guy. I think your father has gone off the deep end."

"I need to go with you and talk to him," Ami said.

Martin looked scared, "No...no...honey if you are pregnant, I can't let you near him. You can't. His voice was loud but then it softened as he placed his hand gently on her belly, silently praying she was pregnant. "I will protect you both."

"He's my father Martin. It's either that or I…."

"No. We will get a restraining order out on him. I will go and see a lawyer today and get it filed. Just… _.please_  stay here. Take your vitamins and rest."

He wrapped his arms around her and she nodded, relaxing in his arms.

"Ok, I was thinking maybe I could sit on the deck and paint."

He smiled and nodded making sure she had no intentions of leaving. He took his gun and left the house.

* * *

Alison Davis sat facing Sam from across the table in the boatshed and smirked.

"You don't scare me," Sam said as he sat looking through the folder in his hand.

"Is that so Mr. Hanna?" she replied, her inflection so much like her mother's that Sam stopped for a fraction of a second. "So why does NCIS want a lowly therapist?"

"You are  _not_  a therapist."

"I beg to differ. I have a diploma in psychotherapy. I had the best education my parents could buy," Alison told him.

"Tell me about the factory," Sam asked.

"What factory?" She replied, unfazed. She shot a glance at her watch. Martin would be on his way by now and all she needed to do was get the main players in the same room.

"You know what factory. Hetty ran it with your father, Davis."

"Ohhh….that factory. Well you could have been talking about any factory. I mean we do produce a lot of goods here in Los Angeles."

" _ **The**_  Factory, Ms Davis…"

She gave a derisive laugh, "You think I am going to tell you? Honestly if I were to spill this, I would need to be telling someone who could give me immunity from prosecution and I doubt that would be you."

Sam stood up and walked out. She was right, he needed to get G to sign off on it, but he hadn't called in with his team, so his only other option was to see if he could get Director Vance to come to the boatshed.

"This could be the break we need. SECNAV and I will head over. I have Gibbs and his team with us. I'll have Eric liaise with Abby to see if they can find out anymore on Alison Davis and Simon Stanley."

"Good. I don't like them having the upper hand on me," Sam grumbled. "Have you heard from G?"

Leon shook his head, "Agent Comescu and his team are still looking over the offices. I will call them and suggest they head down to the boatshed if they have no leads."

Sam nodded and cut the connection as Kensi walked out of the other interrogation room and slammed her fist on the table.

"I got nothing. I hate to say, it but right now I miss Deeks. He could be in there annoying them by now."

Sam smiled, "I do too. I wish I knew where he was and what they have done to him and Ami."

"Do you think we'll get him back?" She asked.

Sam moved to sit next to her. "I know how hard it is Kensi. I lost Callen and got this...Gregori Comescu in his place. Between you and me, I miss my old partner, but he became who he really was. I don't know what kind of programming the factory put into Deeks. I don't know if Deeks is who he really is or if Brandel is the program. Until we find him and break it, we may never know. It's so screwed up that the government could conceive something like this and do this to children."

"So I may have lost him forever?" Kensi asked, the sadness dripping off every word.

Sam pulled her in for a hug as he had no idea how to respond to that question.

* * *

G, Kelly and Laney pulled up outside the boatshed with the evidence that they had gathered so far from Alison Davis' office just as Sarah Porter and Leon Vance arrived with Gibbs' team.

"Looks like it's gonna be crowded in here….Hello Daddy." Kelly grinned as she walked up to her father and kissed his cheek.

Gibbs smiled, "Did you find anything Kels?" he asked.

G shook his head and pushed past them into the boatshed.

"I am sorry Agent Gibbs, my brother is disheartened to have gotten so close to finding Amilena and then not finding her," Laney said looking sadly at G as he entered.

"I understand," Gibbs said as they turned and followed the others inside.

"What do you mean you have nothing?" G snapped at Sam. "Let me talk to her." He headed for the interrogation room.

"She wants a deal."

"Good." G pushed past him and barged into the interrogation room.

"Davis, you want a deal? I'll give you one." G smiled as he leaned against the wooden door and locked it.

"I want immunity from prosecution."

"I can give you that." G the threatening look in his eyes matched his still not so friendly smile and she shivered, "You can't be prosecuted if you're dead."

"GET ME IN THAT ROOM NOW!" Gibbs yelled as G's voice came loud and clear over the monitor.

 


	12. Chapter 12

G was impressed. Alison Davis didn't move a muscle, she just sat there waiting.

"You want to die?" he asked shifting his weight from one foot to another as the pounding started on the door.

"You won't kill me. You want my son and your daughter back." She laughed at the confusion on his face. "You'll never get them, it's too late. He is mine fully, she is his and they will _never_  be yours."

"What did you do to her?" He snapped slamming her body into the wall making the glass on the other side shake. "I swear if she's hurt."

"The only person that is going to hurt her is  _you_." Alison smiled snidely enjoying the fleeting look of horror on his face. "You think killing me will make things better? Her worst enemy is you."

G took a step forward leveling his gun to her forehead, "Tell me where she is!"

The door behind him broke into splinters as Sam's foot broke the lock.

"Stand down Agent Comescu!" Vance ordered.

"G...G...back off.!" Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder but he never moved, one hand still clasping her shoulder his other, unwavering, holding the gun in her face.

" _ **Where is she**_?" G demanded.

"She is with my parents," Alison replied as G went wide eyed and stumbled backwards.

"No!" He looked terrified. "They're dead." He backed up until he himself hit the wall. "They're dead...she...she can't be."

Alison smiled, "My parents  _are_  with her and watching over her very closely."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked as she moved past her father and took his space in the small room.

Alison laughed, "She is safe in my parent's home. She is living her life without you. She will never be a Comescu again. Amilena Comescu is dead."

G looked towards the camera. "Eric...check all the files we have on Hetty and Davis. I want every address that correlates to them  _and_  to Ms. Davis here."

"On it." Eric's voice came through the speaker and the sound of his and Sally's fingers typing on the keyboard were heard before the sound cut off.

* * *

As Martin got to the boatshed he could hear his mother yelling and the commotion in one of the interrogation rooms. He couldn't believe his luck. They were all in there and the way to the other room was unguarded and empty.

He slipped quietly down the hallway and opened the door.

"Dad?" he called quietly.

"Martin?" Simon Stanley looked up with a surprised but proud smile. "We have to leave before they find you here. Can you get these cuff off of me?" he asked.

Nodding, he moved to do as instructed, "We have to get mom," he said.

Stanley stood and backhanded Martin around the face. "We do that and they get me. They get me and then all we have worked for is gone. All your grandmother worked for is gone. Do you want that?"

Martin wiped the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and shook his head. "I'll get you out," he said quietly.

Flinching as he heard his mother's voice, her abrasive discourse with the others rapidly raising in volume, he hurriedly moved down the hallway using the noise as cover. Just before he left he shot a sad look in her direction regret that he couldn't rescue her etched on his face.

Walking past Stanley he reached the car first. "Come on I need to get you back. You can stay with me and Ami."

"Has she joined us yet?" Stanley asked as he climbed into the car.

"She thinks its 2017, I'm her husband and we are trying for another baby as she lost two. Just like you ordered me to."

"Are you actually  _trying_? It's important, you can make her fall in love with you son. Her allegiance could be swung back, but a child...you aren't gonna break a mother's bond with her child."

"We are…" Martin flinched as Stanley raised his arm. "We are but it's early as it's only been a week," he argued as he drove.

"She thinks it's longer though, try harder," he ordered.

Martin nodded, "I will father."

They pulled up outside the beach house and looked over at the figure on the beach with an easel.

"She's out alone?"

"She's not being held captive. She won't go further than that because her agoraphobia won't let her."

"She doesn't have agoraphobia," Stanley said confused.

Martin smiled, "She doesn't know that. Just like she doesn't know her food is laced with hormones designed to help her fall pregnant quickly. Mother thought of everything."

"When will you be testing to find out?" he asked watching the woman paint in the distance.

"Another week I think."

"Good….good. How do you two feel about adoption? I have another child I think will be a good candidate. I need to get more recruits and the way we did it last time didn't work. Not like it did with you. Comescu's bond to his birth family was too strong. The lack of family ties in his younger years was a strength to him that we didn't anticipate."

"I had you and mother, it made me stronger," Martin agreed. "I can bring it up with her. I am sure she will love the idea."

"Good."

Simon plastered a smile on his face as Ami looked up.

"Ami! Look who I found."

Ami put her brushes down and walked towards Martin on the sand. "Hello?"

"Ami, it's been so long. I am sorry for the delay in coming." Simon reached out to hug her.

Ami stepped back and looked worriedly at Martin.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I thought you would remember my father."

Ami blushed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't."

Simon held out his hand, "It's fine. My name is Simon. Martin told me that you had had a relapse."

"I'm sorry Simon, come on in. Have you come far?"

"I'm based in Washington D.C. I heard about Martin's mother going missing and I came to help. We are not…"

"Dad!" Martin interjected, "Let me make you a coffee." He wrapped his arm around Simon's shoulder and took him into the house. "She doesn't know mom is her therapist."

"You should have warned me."

"I didn't have time." Martin made him a coffee and made her a tea.

"This is Ami's water." he said quietly so Simon knew as he handed him his coffee.

Ami sat on the couch and sipped her tea, her eyelids getting heavier as the three of them talked.

Martin reached over and caught her cup as she fell into a drugged doze. He grinned at Simon, "Time to go make babies, I'll be back soon. I left a bug in the boatshed so we can check on mom." He went to a panel on the wall and pressed it revealing a laptop and equipment. "Everything you need is there. Close it when you are done."

Martin picked up Ami. "No...no more…" she mumbled.

"She remembers more under the sedative, makes the drug less potent, but makes my job way more fun."

Simon smiled as the pair of them headed to the bedroom.

He listened as Ami gave a small scream and he turned his attention to the laptop Martin had shown him.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Vance's voice was the first to come over the speaker as he pulled the link up.

Simon smiled as he saw them file into the main room.

"I don't know how he went, the door was locked from the outside," Kensi said.

"Eric, What have you got?" G asked, staring at the main monitor.

Eric's face appeared, "You're not gonna like it," he replied watching the footage as it rewound to the point where Deeks entered.

" _Deeks_?" Sarah Porter looked surprised, "Why take the FBI guy and not Davis?"

Kensi stared hard at the screen, "Eric run that back a second. Play the sound."

Eric nodded and the scene started again, their voices could be heard in the background.

"Dad!" Deeks' voice came as he opened the door.

"Stanley is his father? I thought Brandel was his father?" Sam asked.

G paced for a moment thinking.

"Davis...she insinuated herself in Deeks' life as Fern Deeks...If he thinks she is his mother, maybe...they made Stanley his father. Family ties are stronger than programming."

He walked towards the room Davis was in and Sarah Porter stood in his way. "You will  _not_  harm that woman Agent Comescu."

G shot her a disarming smile, "Harming her never crossed my mind… _.this time..._ Ma'am _._ " he added as an afterthought.

She nodded and moved allowing him access to the interrogation rooms.

"Davis. If Deeks thinks you are Fern Deeks, his mother, who is Stanley?"

"I don't know a Stanley," she lied.

"Simon Stanley, Internal Affairs FBI. He was picked up with you. Are you telling me you don't know him?"

She smiled, "You mean Simon Deeks. My husband and Martin's father. You see Mr. Callen…"

"Comescu," G corrected her.

" _That_  is my point. No matter how much my parents programmed you, your love for your family erased everything. Both you, your sister and Agent Gibbs made it through because you had family to live for. We learned from that mistake. Martin is  _my_  son. You might take down the factory. However to stop us and the new recruits we have lined up, you will have to have children kill their parents. None of  _our_  children will have the strength of being in foster care. They will all be loved and cared for like Martin was, like Ami now is, and their children will be. You may stop me, and my husband...but Agent Comescu...can you stop your own children and grandchildren? They will be ours you know as they are already targeted. We have homes for them as soon as they are born. You will never raise them nor will you ever see them. But one day they will serve America by killing her enemies."

Sam grabbed him as he lunged for her.

"I have nothing to lose now. Phase two of our plan is now in place. The Factory will be stronger with it's new leaders. My husband, son and your daughter will save us all."

"Ami will never join you willingly!" G argued.

"I can prove she already has. Live laptop feed if you want to see your child again."

G walked into the main room and slammed a laptop on the table in front of her.

"You told me she was dead. Prove to me she is alive and working with you willingly."

She smiled as she pulled up the feed from the camera's that neither Ami nor Martin knew were in their bedroom.

G looked away in disgust, "NO!"

Alison smiled. "She loves him now and will die for him and our cause. This was all set in place the moment my mother knew you had children. She couldn't get you to father children with me, so this way her progeny gets to survive. Instead with her great grandchild rather than a grandchild."

"Deeks only  _thinks_ he's your son, the Brandels  _are_  his parents."

Alison laughed. "The Brandel's natural child died at birth. I am his biological mother and Davis is his father. Genetic breeding is important and I was proud to help with the cause."

"That's….he was your...my God,  _that's sick_!" G paled and left the room.

"You see, you kill their child and you will be killing your own grandchild. Davis will live on and you will never accept Ami again as she's carrying Davis' grandchild.  _My_ grandchild."

* * *

G pushed blindly past everyone out of the boatshed and vomited at the end of the dock.

Laney followed and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"What is it?" She asked.

G shook his head, "I...I can't. God Laney, I hope she isn't pregnant when we get her back….This needs to stop. They can't destroy my family and rebuild The Factory again."

"Errr….G…" Eric's voice broke in over the earwig G had forgotten he was still wearing.

"What Eric?" G snapped as Laney stroked his shoulders, calming him down.

"I...I think I found them. I tracked the car Deeks used and followed it to a secluded beach house in Malibu."

"Send us the address, we are on our way." He stood and held a hand out to his sister.

Laney took it and rose, following her brother back into the boatshed.

"OK," G said to the others, "Sam, Kensi, you guys keep Alison Davis under wraps and don't let her go. We have an address where Ami is. "Gibbs, I want you and DiNozzo with me and Bishop and Tim you watch over Leon and SECNAV," he ordered.

Leon nodded in agreement, "Bring them both home Agent Comescu. Try and save Mr. Deeks as he is as much of a victim here as your daughter is. He just needs to be told that."

Kensi turned to G as he checked his gun, "G, please...Deeks is still my partner and I want him back. I don't know what Davis said to you...but please don't listen to him. I want my partner back in one piece."

G put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring him back," he promised. Although, he had promised himself that if Deeks had gotten his daughter pregnant, he would be coming back in a body bag.

 


	13. Chapter 13

He hated the part when he was half asleep and could see the pain he was causing and not do anything about it. He watched as he tricked and hurt his friend's daughter. No amount of screaming, begging and pleading could stop it.

"Martin…" Her voice broke through his haze and instantly Deeks was suppressed.

"Yeah...Ami? Are you ok?"

She nodded, "I think I fell asleep." She stretched languidly and smiled, "You fall asleep too?"

Martin smiled, "Yeah...yeah I did." He rubbed his hand absentmindedly over her flat stomach as she shivered with a small moan.

He leaned over and kissed her passionately, "As much as I would love to continue this my father is still outside."

"He said your mother was missing." Ami sat up quickly in shock. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Babe….You could be pregnant. I didn't want to worry you as stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"Honey we are a family, we are in this together… If someone hurts you, I'm going to fight by your side."

Martin sat with his back to her, a malicious smile on his face. "No matter against who?"

Ami pulled a robe on to hide her naked body and walked around the bed to stand in front of him. "Martin...Who has your mother?"

Martin lowered his eyes and put his head in his hands to hide the smile he couldn't wipe off his face.

"Sarah Porter, the Secretary of the Navy and your father's team."

"Why?" Ami asked confused. "What would the SECNAV want with your mother?"

"She blames my mother for the sins of her parents." He gestured to the two Urns on the mantel of the fireplace in their room. "My grandparents were visionaries who tried to help make America great, but others saw them as terrorists and ordered their deaths. I loved my grandmother very much and I had to watch as she was killed. He slit her throat and there was nothing I could do as I watched her gasp for her last breath." He blinked back tears but Ami pulled him into her arms.

"I shot the man who killed her but he survived."

"My God...Honey I'm so sorry."

"She ordered him to kill her, that Sarah Porter...She wants my whole family dead...that includes you now and maybe... our child."

"I will stand with you, no one will hurt you. Please Martin let me help you find your mother."

Martin nodded and stood up, "Get dressed and we'll go and talk to my father," he promised.

* * *

Simon looked up as Martin entered the room.

"Sleep well?" He asked the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"It was productive father," Martin replied, his voice flat. "I have filled Ami in about my grandparents death and how Sarah Porter ordered it."

Stanley smiled. He was pleased that this part of Martin's programming had taken root so quickly. It had been hard having to snatch his son, as soon as the private plane had landed, to implant the new memories in him as soon as they could. They had never been sure, until this moment, whether is was a success or not. When he had collected his son,the pain on Deeks' face about shooting G had been obvious. Deeks had a strong friendship with the Comescu brat and Stanley had always hated him and having 'his' son shoot him had been immensely satisfying.

Now that memory had firmly taken root, he didn't see Hetty in his mind as the ex-operations manager for NCIS, just his sweet lovable and kind Grandmother who had been fighting a losing battle to save America from her enemies.

* * *

G looked at his team. They were his team, both his old team, Gibbs and his people, his sister and Kelly. Gibbs was explaining to Bishop and McGee that they needed to stay behind and guard Director Vance and SECNAV rather than coming on the raid. Although both hated being left behind they were not about to leave their top people in the same building as Alison Davis.

He turned his attention to the guns on the table in front of him as he wanted to make sure he had enough ammunition. When dealing with The Factory, he wasn't taking any chances. None at all.

"You got enough guns there G?" Gibbs asked.

"I dunno, you think we'll need more?" he asked seriously.

"It's a house in Malibu G, not Fort Knox."

He gave a curt laugh, "I will never underestimate them. It may just be Ami and Deeks there or it may be the headquarters for the rest of the members of The Factory. I am not taking  _any_ chances."

"Fair enough, but remember your daughter is in there." Gibbs lowered his voice, "Deeks is in there. They are not the enemy G."

He moved away from the group and walked to the door that opened onto the deck with a view of the harbour.

"Gregori?" Gibbs asked worried.

"She's with him…"

"What?"

"I saw on the camera's that she's  _with_  him. Does she know?" He shrugged and answered his own question, "I don't know. I don't know how much she knows. But if she does know everything and they've turned her, I can't take her back to her mother, not with that kind of hatred in her. What if they have already programmed her...I take her back and she's the one who takes our babies and leaves. It'll destroy her mother."

"...And you?"

"I'll survive. Anya doesn't deserve that kind of pain."

"Dammit G! No one does. Trust your daughter, she is a part of you after all. You made it back. You didn't kill your father when programmed."

"You don't understand…." he grabbed the railing, his knuckles going white. "She may be pregnant with  _his_  child...Deeks' child...his...Davis' grandchild...it...shouldn't...I…" He broke for a second his head dropping down as Gibbs moved to shield him from the others. Sam walked to the door but on sight of the pair of them, moved to close it.

"If your daughter is expecting her first grandchild you will love it as much as you love her."

"Can I?" G asked honestly, "Can I love something that is part of Her...Hetty  _and_  Davis?"

"You can, because you love your daughter. If you want to keep her and not prove The Factory right, you will love her, help her and show her that all they have programmed her with is wrong. Like she showed you when you needed it. It's time to really step up and be a father to that child, your child. Question is G, can you do it or are you going to let the past destroy your future?"

 


	14. Chapter 14

Ami sat in the bathroom and looked at the test in her hands. She couldn't believe what it was telling her and she smiled as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Martin!" She walked out of the bathroom with the box in her hands. "I found this in the bathroom cabinet, I'm not sure if it's accurate, but...look!" she lifted the stick to show him the lines on it.

Martin smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "That's brilliant babe."

Ami frowned for a moment.

"It's not brilliant? I thought this was what you wanted?" Martin stopped and looked at her in worry.

He didn't want to hurt her as he loved her….wait...  _What?_ He wasn't supposed to love her, she was a target, a means to complete a mission, that was all.

Her eyes filled with tears, "What if something happens? I can't afford to lose this one as well."

He wrapped her in his arms, manouvered her to the bed and sat her down.

"I will protect you both with my life," he vowed. "I love you Ami."

She blinked in surprise. "You...you do?"

"Of course I do," Martin said softly so his voice wouldn't carry. "You mean more to me than anything, I would die for you Ami Comescu."

"Deeks….Ami Deeks. We are married, remember?"

Martin mentally cursed himself for forgetting and nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just you are so beautiful I keep remembering back to when we first met."

She smiled and leaned into his hug. "I love you too."

"Lets get you something to eat, after all you are eating for two now." Martin smiled as he helped her up.

"I need to get dressed first, you head on out. I won't be long. I have a feeling this is going to be a momentous day."

She was so happy that she glowed and for a moment Martin was dumbstruck. Shaking his head he turned and headed for the main room to see if his father was still there.

* * *

Simon sat at one of the chairs out on the deck looking over the plans for The Factory on his tablet while drinking a coffee.

As soon as the boy got that Comescu girl pregnant they would move her to a secure location and find suitable parents to raise the child. It was bad enough that when he was placed with better parents, the child would be loyal enough that they would die for the cause. Love, he had learned was a powerful motivator. He put the tablet down, walked past Martin and headed inside for a refill.

"Coffee son?" he asked as he poured some in his cup.

"Please," Martin replied as he moved to sit at the patio glancing a look at the tablet on the side.

_**Removal of Deeks/Comescu child.** _

The words jumped out at him. Not even caring where Simon was, Deeks turned the tablet.

_Remove 'birth mother' from all outside stimuli and keep in new secure location._

_Retrain Father to abuse child (Use drugs and alcohol if necessary) and find abusive mother to help raise child._

_Befriend child at 5 years old. If child shows promise and isn't 'damaged' in any way, start being supportive. If child is 'damaged', leave in situ and move on._

_Teach child self defense and weapon skills._

_Arrange for circumstance where child will either kill or attempt to kill their 'birth' father._

_Remove child to the care of the befriender and raise child in love and to love the cause._

_Train child for eventual use in field._

The more Martin read it, the more he started to shake.

This was his life. Had they planned all this?

They were going to take his child...his  ** _Ami_**!

He looked up to see Simon walk through the doors and without thinking lunged for this throat and started choking him.

"Mar…." Stanley gagged.

"You...are not...stealing...my child…" Martin said as he repeatedly slammed Stanley's head onto the decking until he was unconscious.

In shock, Martin stared back looking at his hands and the blood on them.

Hearing Ami move in the other room he ran to the door and locked it quietly so she didn't hear him or see this.

He needed to think. He needed to be able to keep her safe. He needed to know if all he had read was a new ploy or if he was a pawn in Stanley's game. Was his mother really his mother like she had told him once or was everything a lie?

He snatched up the keys and his gun from the coffee table. He needed to find his mother and he needed to talk to her.

* * *

G's car ground to a halt at the end of the driveway before he got out.

"I don't want to let them know we are coming. We'll leave the cars here and walk up." He checked his gun. "We don't know what defenses this place has, be careful."

The others nodded and fanned out so the entire perimeter of the house was covered.

Keeping Sam and Gibbs in his eyeline, G nodded as DiNozzo walked up to the front door and picked the lock, knowing that Kensi was heading to the back to do the same. Within moments the door was opened and they entered.

"There's blood," Gibbs noted as he saw the bloody handprint on the door and the coffee table.

"Got a body." Kensi's hushed voice came through the earwig.

"Who?" G's voice cracked as he asked standing stock still with worry.

"Stanley...He's dead."

G let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Stanley's death wasn't going to pluck a chord in him even if he had known him since he was a teenager. "Where's Deeks?"

"Clear," Sam called from the back. "Just this room." He nodded in the direction of the bedroom. "Door's locked."

"Kens…" G called. He knew he could pick the lock but the worry of what he would find in there was making his hand shake.

* * *

On the other side of the door Ami caught the sounds of voices.

Then heard the words  _Dead...Simon...Deeks…_.and she panicked.

Moving the bedside cabinet and pulling out the gun she knew Martin kept in there she went to the bathroom, locked the door and packed the bottom of the door with the duvet just in case they tried to smoke her out.

She made herself as small as she could and tucked herself in the corner, one hand on her gun and one protectively hovering over the new life inside of her.

They made it into the bedroom and G looked around.

"Dammit! Eric you said she was here!"

"I said I found the house G," Eric argued.

"G, Bathroom," Sam nodded.

He walked to the door and knocked. "Ami?" he called.

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " she screamed.

"Ami...honey, it's me, Dad…you're safe now!"

"You're not going to hurt me? I have a gun Papa and I  _will_ shoot you if I have to. You are  _not_  going to hurt another one!"

He looked in confusion at the others, "Another what Ames? Let me in baby,  _please_ ," he begged.

"NO!" She fired her gun, the shot going wild and blasting through the wooden door near G's head.

G dropped to his knees and looked at the others.

"Outside...now!" He ordered and waited as they cleared the room.

"Baby…" he said, his voice lower. "I don't know what he did to you, but I'm here now. It's all over. You're safe, you can come out. It's just me sweetie,  _please_...let me see you, let me know you are unhurt."

There was a sob the other side of the door and he placed his hand on the door not able to be physically with her but wanting to give her some comfort.

"No...I...I can't…."

"Ami...baby... _please_. I need you to come out. You need to come home. Your mother is worried sick about you."

"Don't lie! Mama is  _dead_!" she sobbed.

"Sweetie, your mom is fine. She's at home. It's been two months and she misses you so much, as does Greg."

"No...stop it daddy, stop lying to me. I know what the date is and I talked to Greg and he said he never wanted to talk to me again."

"Greg is in Romania with Aunt Lexi. I sent him there to keep him safe. He talked to me this morning and is worried about you."

"Why are you lying? Mama died...I saw the gravestone. My babies died and you killed them!" her sobs got louder. "Why daddy, why did you let my babies die?"

G cried along with his daughter, "Honey I promise you, what you are remembering isn't true, it's The Factory. They do  _this_ , mess with your head and make you think things are wrong. Trust me baby,  _please_...open the door and let me see that you are alright," he begged.

There was a shuffle from behind the door, but the door didn't open.

"Mama's alive?" Ami's voice was closer this time.

"She is and she's pregnant. She wants to see you so badly."

"But…"

"You've been missing for two months. If you want to stay I won't force you to leave, but baby, I  _need_ to see that you are unhurt."

The latch clicked but the door didn't open.

G tried the door and it swung open. Ami had pulled the duvet over her and was sitting in the corner. He crawled through and pulled her into his arms.

"Daddy….I'm….I'm sorry…." she sobbed.

Right then and there, he was happy. He had his child back and as far as he could see, she had come out of this ordeal physically unscathed.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "Where's Martin?" she asked.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Callen looked down at his daughter in his arms, it was a good question, where was Deeks?

"I don't know sweetie." He moved to help her stand up, "Come on...we'll go and find him."

She nodded and grabbed his sweater he had left on the bed. Pulling it over her head for comfort she followed him out of the room.

"SIMON!" she screamed as she noticed the body on the patio. "Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything!" she looked at her father with fear.

"Ami, I...We...didn't do this. He was like this when we got here."

She looked around worried. "I...I don't understand. You tell me it's only been two months, but look...the calendar says it's 2017, so do the newspapers. You expect me to believe you didn't kill Simon and Martin is "missing"?" She stepped away from the group, an expression of horror on her face as  _the_ realization hit her.

"He was right. You  _are_ watching me. You know don't you…" she walked towards the kitchen grabbing a knife from the block on the counter. "You are not going to kill this one...not again." Tears spilled unchecked as she backed herself into a corner trying to get to the door and freedom. "You lied to me. Mama is dead and you've hurt him, haven't you...Please daddy, just tell me where Martin is," she begged.

* * *

Right at that moment Martin pulled up outside the marina within sight of the boatshed. He knew that there would be agents in the building so he double checked his ammunition. He needed a way to get in, to see her and if he needed to, kill her. Martin owed Alison Davis a lot as she had taken him in a as a child. He didn't want to do It. As Fern Deeks, she had been instrumental in moulding him into the man he was today. He knew without a doubt if she had left him with his mother and father, he would be dead. But new doubts were creeping in after reading the notes his fath...no...Simon, had been looking over. He needed to know that she hadn't been a part of this. That  _this_  hadn't been the plan. The child wasn't supposed to be taken from them. He could not allow his child to be raised by strangers. He was loyal to the cause and he knew that in time, Ami would be as well.

He sat on the hood of the car, legs crossed, ignoring the heat from the rapidly cooling engine as he watched a few agents walk the perimeter of the building. Making his mind up, he walked back to his car, pulled on a wetsuit and grabbed his surfboard. After putting his gun and some dry clothes in a waterproof bag, he grabbed the board and headed, with a group of other surfers, to the ocean.

* * *

After surfing a few waves, he grabbed the bag from a surfer that had held it for him, then ducked away from the others and paddled towards the boathouse. Dumping the surfboard with a sad look, he was going to miss that board; he took a deep breath and ducked underwater swimming towards the boatshed finally coming up underneath with a loud gasp.

He waited for a moment to see if there was any movement above, sure that his breath was so loud that someone would have heard him. After a few moments, realizing that there was not a lot of movement, he swam to the same hatch he remembered being in the floor of the room that his mother was being held in.

He pushed the hatch open and climbed in looking into the smiling face of his mother.

"Took you long enough," she said quietly.

"You alright?" he asked, pulling off his wetsuit and taking his dry clothes out of the waterproof bag.

"I'm good. Porter is here...in the building with Director Vance."

"I know...not why I'm here," he said sitting and screwing the silencer on the barrel of his gun. "I have a question to ask you."

"Get me out of here, then you can ask all you like," Alison said standing up and heading for the door.

"Did you steal me from my parents and mess with my head?"

" _I_  am your mother," Alison said looking him in the eye. "Have you talked to Comescu? Has he been filling you with his lies?"

Martin shook his head, "No? He's here, why? No never mind, it's not important. I saw the list that Simon had. Is it true, are you planning on taking our child?"

"No...of course not," Alison lied. "But I know that SecNav woman and Director Vance were talking about it. I think that's where the others have gone. We need to get out of here now Martin, while there are not many people to stop us."

"Ok, you will come with me, but I swear  _mother_ , if I find out you had  _anything_  to do with this…" He left the rest of the threat hanging as footsteps became louder outside the door.

* * *

Alison sat back down and Martin moved to the corner behind the door.

Director Vance opened the door and entered with McGee not looking behind him as he walked and sat down at the table, his eyes fixed on Davis.

"We have freed Ami Comescu, we know of your plans for the child."

Martin held his breath not wanting to move and wanting to know the reply.

"I had no plans. I know  _you_  were planning on taking the child and twisting it in the foster care system," Alison countered. "You just want to punish Martin and Ami."

"We want to shut down The Factory. We want no child to be taken from its parents and subjected to the kind of life that Agents Comescu, Gibbs and Detective Deeks had to endure. We just want to help you, Detective Deeks," Vance said having not taken his eyes off of Alison Davis but turning his remarks to the other man they had known, before entering, was in the room.

Deeks raised his gun. "I don't need help," he snapped. "I just need answers."

"We'll get them for your Marty," Tim said kindly, still keeping himself between Vance and Deeks' gun.

"Not from you!" Martin moved and aimed the gun at Alison.

"Mother…?"

"Martin...You know I love you. You know the plan, don't let doubts given to you by others cloud your thinking. The cause is all that matters. It caused the death of your father and grandparents." She shifted, worried, as McGee moved his hand an inch closer to his gun.

"I caused the death of my father," Martin replied his voice monotone. "I killed him this morning."

Alison's eyes widened in fear, "You...killed Simon?" she breathed the terror evident in her voice.

Deeks stood up and moved towards her ignoring the others in the room. "I saw the plans... _mother_ …"

"There are always plans; plans within plans...this is why your grandmother created The Factory along with others. You were trained for this Martin. You were picked, moulded and groomed for this….Do what you were created for Martin Brandel!" Her voice had risen to a screech as Martin's hand wavered, the gun slowly moving in Vance's direction.

"SHOOT HIM!" She screamed.

McGee pulled his gun, still keeping himself between Deeks and Vance as Bishop looked around the corner and went to raise the alarm.

"I…." Looking down at his hand he wasn't surprised to see it shaking. He hadn't planned to shoot Vance, he just wanted answers.

"Detective Deeks, you don't have to do this. Think about what is important to you...You can fight this," Vance said calmly.

"I...I can't...it's...I...you caused this. You were there when she died. You never believed in her. She was my family and you did nothing when she died."

"Who?" Vance asked.

"My Grandmother. She never hurt anyone, she was just trying to make things better...you want to make things twisted and wrong...I know...I...I have ….people...a...person...Ami...I…"

"Martin, stop." Ami stood in the doorway with G behind her.

His hand lowered a fraction of an inch. "Ames? You shouldn't be here…"

"She's been corrupted. Kill her!" Alison ordered.

Without thinking, Martin lifted his gun and fired.

 


	16. Chapter 16

He didn't move as the gun went off, his hand freezing in position. Not once did he move, as the other agents piled in the room. Gibbs and McGee with their guns drawn, taking the gun from his hand and checking on the status of the body on the floor.

"She's dead." Gibbs announced grimly.

G pulled a crying Ami out of the room even though she tried to fight him and get to Deeks. "Not now Ami." He whispered as he took her to the main room, wrapped a blanket around her shaking shoulders and sitting her on the couch. "Can you stay with her?" he asked Bishop who nodded and moved to sit nearby.

G looked over at his sister and Kelly. "Deeks needs us  _now_."

Totally understanding the group moved as one and ushered the others away from the room, annoying Sarah Porter in the process who wanted Deeks questioned immediately.

"We need to question him now." she argued standing in their way.

"If we don't get in there right now there may be no one to question. So, with all due respect Ma'am….Move!" G pushed past her and walked into the room.

* * *

Deeks still hadn't moved.

His eyes were fixed on the spot where, in his mind, moments ago, his mother had stood. The gunshot and the path the bullet had taken was being rewound and replayed over and over again in his mind.

He could still hear her voice, "Kill her…..she's been corrupted  _ **kill her**_!" slowly the words were morphing in his head, "You've been corrupted...kill yourself…"

Her specter stood in front of him, "It's ok Martin, you knew this would happen, we will try again, the cause will live...but you need to die, you need to help the cause...you failed….Come with me...your family are all here waiting."

The specter held out her arms invitingly and he took a step forward his hand slowly moving to where he had placed his gun earlier.

As the trio entered the room Kelly saw the movement and started to usher the others out of the way.

Deeks took another step, his eyes still glazed and staring at the spot where the specter of his mother stood.

" _MOVE_!" G snapped and the three of them wrapped themselves around Deeks pulling him into the center of the circle they made.

"Don't listen to them." Kelly said.

"They lie." Laney added.

"You have too much to live for, fight it Deeks." G reiterated as they tightened their hold on the struggling man.

"Agent Comescu?" Director Vance asked looking at the group in front of him.

G shot him a look of annoyance as the group slowly pulled Deeks to a sitting position on the floor each one of them still reaffirming their support to him.

Deeks slowly reached his hand out towards the corpse of his mother.

"Mom?" His voice was barely a whisper but the three near him heard it and the despair that it contained. "Mom….wait for me…" He watched as the specter of Alison Davis turned and started to walk away.

"No...no Deeks fight it, you have people that care about you and love you...fight." G urged him.

"No...no one...I….God, what have I done?" He shook as the memories of what he had done, not only to the woman he had thought of as his mother, but G's daughter as well came flooding through him.

He pulled forward and away from the others, leaned over and vomited in shock and scrambled away from the others.

"Deeks it's ok." G reaffirmed.

"No, no, no...no it's not I….Oh my God G….I...your daughter...I…." He couldn't stop the tears that fell as he realized that he had turned into his worse nightmare.

* * *

Gibbs took Vance out of the room as Kelly and Ilena got up, and called for Kensi, Sam and Nell to be there to support him.

Ami dropped the blanket from around her shoulders and pushed through the throng that was between her and the man she loved.

"Martin!" she called running into the room and dropping to her knees in front of him checking him for injuries. Her hand reached for him and he flinched away from her.

"Martin? please...don't push me away." Ami begged.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…." He mumbled moving away from her, "I kidnapped you and I lied to you…."

"L...Lied to me?" Ami's heart broke at that sentence, "Martin?"

"Marty...my name is Marty." His eyes full of sorrow met hers for the first time. "It was all a lie Ami, it's 2015 not 2017, there never was any child...we...we aren't married….I don't…." He never finished as she burst into floods of tears and ran out of the room.

Deeks hung his head and pulled his knees up to his chest.

G looked at Sam and Kelly, "Stay with him, do not leave him alone." he ordered and ran out after his daughter.

* * *

Ami ran from the boatshed and pulled up short as a woman stepped out from a car and called her name.

"Mama?" She paled on seeing the woman she thought was dead.

"Amilena. my child!" Anya cried in relief which then turned to worry as Ami fainted.

G pushed open the door to the boatshed just in time to see Ami crumple.

"Ami!" He rushed to her side and got there just as Anya did.

"Is she alright?" Anya asked worried, "Dimi...is our baby ok?"

"It's just shock honey, she thought you were dead." He explained as he lifted Ami into his arms to carry her back to the boatshed.

Anya put her hand on G's arm and followed him inside.

Laying Ami down gently on the couch ignoring the looks of concern from the others, he asked Nell to call a doctor and then he turned to his wife.

"Tell me what happened." She ordered her tone leaving no room for him to argue.

"Agent Comescu, these events are classified." Sarah Porter advised him.

Anya glared at her husband.  ** _"If you keep anything from my concerning our daughter Dimi, I swear I will never forgive you._** " She snapped in Russian as G paled and resolutely turned to The SecNav.

"I am Operations Manager for Special Projects Ma'am, If I can't trust my staff and my wife to keep secrets they wouldn't be working for me, and if you don't trust me to be able to do my job then I respectfully request you fire me, Ma'am." He stood waiting for her to respond.

Biting back a smile at his gall, and with a nod of approval for G's stance from Vance she nodded, "Go ahead."

He had already turned from her and was pouring Anya a herbal tea. "Sit I will tell you what I know." He told his wife.

He filled her in on finding Ami, her believing that it was 2017 right up to Deeks shooting Davis and apologising to Ami for what he did to her.

_"He...he **apologised**?_!" Anya asked incredulously, " _He kidnaps and tortures our baby girl and he is sitting in there as free as a bird and just apologizes?"_  she couldn't believe it and stood up to go in there.

"Anya...no. He's as much a victim as our Ami, he's where I was in Romania, when I tried to kill papa and myself. Please baby understand, he's lost and everything he did wasn't his fault."

"That damned Factory again! when will it be finished?" she snapped.

"We need to see what information Deeks has access to, if there is anyone left, any names he can give us. He can make this right. I wasn't punished for the crimes they made me commit and he won't be."

" ** _He kidnapped our baby_**." Anya snapped in Romanian, knowing that of the few people in earshot who could understand, none would judge her, " _ **He needs to be punished.** "_

" _ **I am sure he will be. I don't doubt that right now he will be trying to punish himself. Ami needs us right now Anya, she needs to be our first priority.** " _He argued wrapping his arms comfortingly around his wife.

Anya agreed and moved to sit near her daughter. Ami's pulse was steady and she seemed to be just sleeping, but she would feel better once the doctor got here and checked to make sure that her daughter had truly made it through the ordeal unscathed.

G watched as his wife tenderly checked on their daughter and then he turned his attention to Deeks, who had retreated to the corner of the room watching as the Coroner arrived and took away the body. His eyes never straying from the spot until they zipped up the body bag, then as if he knew that G was watching, Deeks looked up at the camera the look of utter devastation pulling at his heart, the memory of the feeling hitting him like a punch in the gut.

 


	17. Chapter 17

G moved SecNav and Director Vance into the other interrogation room.

"We can deal with Deeks, he needs help but if he can make it through the next few weeks he should be ok, we need to make sure there isn't any residual programming."

"We still need to question him and make sure that there are no more members of The Factory at large." Sarah Porter said, "I may have been a target just like the SECDEF was, or worse even POTUS could be a target."

"I know how The Factory works Ma'am, you forget _I_  was raised with their methods. Which means I also know that my priority right now is to my people, not only Detective Deeks, but my daughter as well. Both of them have also been affected."

"Leon," Gibbs interrupted, "I've been thinking we get McGee and Abby to work with Eric?" he looked over at G for confirmation on the last name. "And Agent Comescu's tech team to see what they can uncover."

"Do it." Leon ordered, Gibbs turned to obey but Sarah stopped him.

"Agent Gibbs." She interjected, "I want your Agent DiNozzo to take Detective Deeks' statement, I want as much information from him as we can get. I do not think that Agent Comescu's team are up to the task."

"Ma'am?" G shot her a glare of annoyance. Sarah Porter looked at him with pity.

"Agent Comescu, not only is your team too close to Detective Deeks to be non judgemental on this case, but he kidnapped your daughter. Worse than that you just said yourself that you were raised and trained by The Factory, in my opinion not only does this cloud your judgement but it may affect the outcome of this case if and I hope when it gets to court."

G turned from her balling his hands into fists for a second. Taking a breath he turned back, "Then it's lucky we have Agent Gibbs and his team here then isn't it." He didn't wait for a reply, he was mad with her and more than that he needed to see if the doctor had arrived yet to check on both Ami and Deeks.

* * *

He walked into the main room just as the doctor finished his examination of Ami. He closed his bag and turned to Anya and G who had moved to stand beside her.

"How is she doc?" G asked.

"Exhausted, emotionally and physically. I managed to wake her for a few moments, I suggested she take a sedative to help her sleep for a few days to rest but she refused. However seeing as she is actually sleeping I am not too worried. I do however suggest that she goes to see her doctor in a few days about counselling."

Anya smiled and G shook his hand, "Thank you so much." He said then turned to Sam. "Sam can you take Anya and Ami home please." Turning back to his wife he kissed her and then reassured her, "I will be home as soon as I can, Ami needs you now, she can stay with us until she is ready to go home, I'll call Lexi and let her know when he's ready that it's safe for Greg to come home."

* * *

Walking into the interrogation room, Laney and Kelly sat in the room watching Deeks as he sat swathed in misery in the corner.

The doctor looked at the man and then at the two women with guns.

"Is he dangerous?" he asked.

"No…" Both women replied.

"Yes." Came a reply from the man on the floor.

The doctor looked at the man.

"I'm Doctor Pallit, will you let me examine you please?" He asked.

Deeks shook his head and moved away, "Not injured." he mumbled.

"But you are hurting, this I can see. I have been asked to check your vitals, may I do that?" he asked crouching near the man.

Deeks nodded warily checking him out to see if he was going to hurt him.

Noticing Deeks' reaction the doctor moved his bag so that Deeks' could see exactly what he was doing.

"You seem to be good at this." G remarked watching as the doctor worked.

Doctor Pallit nodded, "I have worked with PTSD and Trauma cases before. I have reviewed your team's files before as well, I was hired on call by your predecessor."

Within seconds, Laney, Kelly and G all had guns trained on the man.

The doctor put his stethoscope down and raised his hands defensively, "I am not going to harm him."

"Agent Comescu, Agent Gibbs...Stand Down!" Vance's voice came from the doorway.

The doctor looked up with a smile, "Leon…"

Leon returned the smile, "Hakim, it's been a while."

The agents lowered their guns, all but G who kept his raised.

" _She_  hired him Agent Comescu, but I recommended him for the job, I have known him for years. He is a good man, please trust him."

Slowly G lowered his gun. "I'm sorry." he said.

The doctor brushed it off, "It is commendable that you are protecting this man," He turned to Deeks lifting his stethoscope up again, "May I check your heart rate and listen to your chest?"

For a moment Deeks felt a wave of panic, the others had after all just been pointing guns at him. But he was full of curiosity as well. But the last thing he wanted to do was take his shirt off in front of a room full of people.

"Maybe the ladies should leave, unless it is alright for me to examine my patient in private?" The doctor asked seeing the fleeting emotions crossing Deeks' face.

"We'll be outside." G said and ushered them out.

* * *

It was quieter in the main room. Sam and Kensi had taken Ami and Anya home.

Gibbs and his team had headed off with Sarah Porter to do the tasks she had set and all that were left was Director Vance, Kelly Gibbs and Ilena along with G waiting to see the outcome of the doctors test.

Not entirely trusting the doctor G leaned over towards the monitor.

"G?" Laney asked.

"For the doctors safety." G argued as he switched on the camera.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the picture came on and Deeks was seen sitting on the table without his shirt.

There were burn marks, older and newer healed and barely healing scars, some that G even thought could be whip marks, he flinched as he remembers some that he himself had hidden.

Every time that the doctor touched him Deeks would flinch, but the doctor kept up a patter of light conversation throughout.

Deeks hadn't looked the man in the eye at all.

Then he spoke. "You knew my grandma?" he asked.

"Your….I don't think so?"

"You said she hired you."

The doctor thought for a moment, "Oh Henrietta, yes...she was your grandmother?"

Deeks nodded sadly, "She was murdered, but she loved me very much."

"I am sorry to hear that, I heard she was a good woman." The doctor pulled out a needle to take some blood samples with.

"She was, she was doing what was right…."Quickly he moved and grabbed the needle and empty syringe from the doctor, "I need to do what's right." He grabbed the syringe and plunged it into his arm.

"NO!" leaping for the man the doctor pulled the syringe from him. "HELP!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"I can't...do this…" Deeks grunted as he fought with the doctor.

Kelly came in with a needle and syringe and injected Deeks in the shoulder, the doctor grabbed him as he collapsed.

"What was that?" The doctor asked as G came in with Leon to help move Deeks to the cot in the corner.

"It's a standard sedative, I had one made up earlier. Just in case."

"Just in case?" The doctor looked shocked.

"He's a victim in an ongoing investigation, we have all been through the same type of trauma. So we know what he's going to do." Kelly said.

"Yeah but I had hoped the differences in his training and ours would mean he wouldn't have to go through this." Laney continued.

"Is he in danger of self harming?" The doctor asked.

"In danger of...Yes," G replied, "Will we let him? No. He's a member of my team, one of mine and I will make sure he is seen by the best psychologist I know. Kelly and Laney have offered to stay with him round the clock, and I know that Sam and Kensi will want to help too." G turned to Vance who was standing in the corner. "We will do everything it takes to make sure we win. The Factory will never take another life again if we can help it." He vowed looking at the sleeping form of the youngest member of the group.

Oh he was still mad about what Deeks had done to his daughter, but when he thought about the kills and the other things The Factory had made him do, he knew he had no right to judge.

G turned away from the group and headed out to call Sam and Kensi and fill them in a weight of guilt settling in his heart.

This had all started because of him, so many many people had been hurt, including his own family. He would be damned if anyone else would be hurt by The Factory anymore, this was his responsibility and he was going to stop it.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Ami woke up in her old room in her parents house and her heart dropped.

On one hand she was thrilled her mother was indeed alive and well, still pregnant with her siblings. However this also meant that everything she felt in her heart to be true was a lie.

She sat up and pulled the duvet around herself, seeing Martins...sweater she pulled it to her face and inhaled his scent and cried. He hadn't remembered her...or worse he had and now he didn't want her...or their child.

His warnings still rang in her ears and she knew she couldn't tell her father about this child, she wanted so badly to tell her mother but she wasn't sure what she would say or do. She still, in her heart ,thought that she was married to Martin, but the Martin that had been strong and loved her was gone. Deeks was back. She sobbed the loss of the man she loved coupled with the loss of children she had actually never had, but had mourned.

Quickly wiping her eyes as the door knocked she bundled the sweater under the duvet.

"Yes?"

Anya stuck her head around the corner. "Ami, are you up for some breakfast?" she asked.

Ami shook her head, "No thank you mama, I'm not hungry." she replied fighting a wave of nausea that was threatening to engulf her.

"Are you alright my Ami? you look pale." Anya looked worriedly at her daughter.

"I am fine mama, these things happen. If I am going to be a police officer and work in the field like Papa did then I need to be able to deal with these things." She looked her mother in the face and for the first time in her life she lied. "I will get over it in a few days, he never hurt me. I was just disorientated for a while. I will be fine."

Anya nodded and leaned over giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I know you will be fine my Ami, you are strong like your father." Standing up and walking to the door she turned for a second. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me, I have taken a few days off of work to make sure I am there for you."

"What about the children in the daycare?" Ami asked genuinely concerned.

"After you went missing we hired a few more staff members, they work for me now. After all when your siblings are born I will need the help then."

Ami nodded and Anya smiled at her, "I am glad you are home and safe my Ami, when I think of all the things they could have done to you…."

"I am fine mother." Ami interjected quickly.

Anya closed the door so Ami could rest and as soon as it was closed both women either side of the door let out a sigh of relief, both for different reasons.

* * *

Deeks was asleep. A part of him knew it and didn't want to wake up. He was on the beach, watching someone paint and feeling totally at peace. He watched as her blonde hair waved in the breeze. He jolted awake with a start when the woman turned and it was Ami.

He hurt as he blinked back the tears.

She wasn't there and she would never be there or look at him like that in real life. But the love and devotion he had felt from her seemed all too real. He knew she would never look at him like that, especially not now. He was a monster and she was his victim, he was nothing more than a carbon copy of his father.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked as she brought in a polystyrene carton filled with a take out breakfast. "I brought you breakfast." She smiled as she placed it on the table.

"Not hungry." He snapped turning away from her.

"You need to keep your strength up." She argued. "You have a long way to go, I know it seems bleak now, but there is an end to this."

"Yeah." he replied flatly, he wouldn't be surprised if his end came with an orange jumpsuit. He looked up at the door, he had expected to be interview by someone by now and on his way to being incarcerated.

"You want a coffee?" Kelly asked.

Deeks shrugged, "Whatever."

She sat across the table from him. "I don't know exactly what you are feeling now. I don't know what your trigger was. But I know how messed up coming out from under The Factory is, I know how it messes with your head and you second guess everything. The lies they tell you…."

 _"THEY DIDN'T LIE_!" Deeks yelled at her.

Kelly moved back at the ferocity of his words, "Deeks they do lie, they told me my father didn't want me, that I would kill him if I got near to him, they told G that his whole family was dead. It was a lie."

"They never lied to me. My father really  _was_  abusive, my mom saved me from that and I...I killed her, and dad. They never lied to me and I hurt them anyway." He picked up the carton of food and threw it at the door. "Stop dragging it out just send me away, throw me in a hole and leave me to rot!"

Kelly moved and Deeks slammed her up against a wall, "You don't get it...  _Kelly_." He sneered her name his face inches from hers. " **You** were lied to, I wasn't they told me the truth, all the time. You get to go back to your family and your happy little life. I lost  _everything_!" he pushed her away and collapsed back onto the cot he had woken up on.

Kelly shook her head sadly and picking up the fallen container walked out of the room.

* * *

"Dad." She said as she walked in on Leon, Gibbs and G all talking in the main room.

"How is he Kels?" Gibbs asked.

"Broken." She replied.

"This is what I mean!" G said staring at Leon, "He isn't a criminal, he's a survivor of the system. You never charged me, Laney or Kelly for what we did while in the grip of The Factory, why is Porter insisting on DiNozzo interviewing Deeks? We should be helping him, not throwing him to the wolves."

"I agree." Leon said abruptly causing G to stop mid tirade.

"You agree?" He asked shocked.

"I do, I was talking with SecNav for most of last night. She has agreed that if you agree, as it was your daughter he kidnapped. All charges against Detective Deeks will be dropped. However, she still wants to know if he knows anything about The Factory that we don't know. We need to know if there is anyone we have over looked. As SecNav pointed out, we missed out on getting Ms Davis and Mr. Stanley because we believed the hierarchy stopped with Mr. Davis and Ms Laing."

G flinched as Vance said the names and stood up and paced for a moment gathering himself.

"I do however agree with her statement that you, Agent Comescu, are still too close to this; your reaction a moment ago confirms that for me."

"I don't regret killing her, not for a moment." G admitted, "But I do wish she was around now so we could be helping Deeks heal and get answers from her."

Vance nodded, "Be that as it may, I am going to ask Senior Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo to talk...not interrogate but talk to Detective Deeks. Maybe he will know something that might help."

G sighed. He knew Vance was right and he didn't like it.

"Go home Agent Comescu, spend some time with your family. Leave Detective Deeks to us."

"Deeks is one of mine too." G argued, but relented under Gibbs' gaze. "You take care of him Jethro and call me if you need anything, remember anything that helps Deeks recover is authorised, my father meant it when he said he would bankroll anything that would be needed to shut The Factory down for good."

* * *

Tony and Gibbs walked in and Deeks looked up at them with resigned eyes.

"Finally, you guys here to arrest me?" He asked.

"For what?" Tony asked as he sat lazily down in the chair. "Last time I checked we don't arrest witnesses."

"Witness?" Deeks looked up confused.

"You don't judge me as the type of man who would like to be called a victim."

"I'm not a victim!" Deeks argued back.

"Exactly." Tony agreed, "So, Witness then. You may have seen something that was useful."

"Useful, you want me to betray my family?"

"I thought your team was your family." Tony said shooting a look at Gibbs who nodded. "I know that they think of you as family."

Deeks laughed sourly, "I am not their family."

"Workmates, your team then." Gibbs said.

"No, Not even a team member. My Grandmother made sure I was close but not a part of the whole, she made me liason to the team, but not a real team member." Deeks stood up and paced the length of the table, not going near the other two men. "It would have been dangerous if I had joined in with the team fully. It wouldn't have been fair… You see, he said she was evil, but she wasn't, my grandmother cared. She knew it would be hard for me to fulfill my final assignment, by keeping me at arm's length from them it makes things easier." Deeks smiled as he turned away from them adjusting his shirt, and Gibbs' gut shot into overdrive.

"What is your final assignment?" He asked.

Deeks turned with a gun in his hand and aimed at them.

"My final assignment... if the The Factory was compromised and all was lost...to kill them all. Everyone responsible will die...then finally, so will I." For the first time since he'd been captured Deeks looked totally at peace as Gibbs and Tony looked on in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs stood between Deeks and the door silently cursing that in all the confusion they hadn't checked to see if Deeks had stashed a backup weapon in the room when his mother had been in there.

"You're not getting out of here son, you know that don't you?"

"I'm not going to kill you unless you stop me from attacking my primary targets." Deeks growled as he kept his weapon raised.

"Who are your primary targets?" Gibbs asked as Tony, out of sight, sent a text for back up.

"Comescu." Deeks spat, "Him, Porter and Vance...they need to pay."

"Why?" Gibbs moved again, keeping Deeks' attention focused on him.

"They...they...killed my family." Deeks replied.

"I'm pretty sure Sarah Porter has never killed anyone in her life, not even sure she's ever fired a gun." Gibbs countered.

"But...I...I have to…"

"You want to kill a Comescu?" Gibbs asked, "What about Ami, you had her for a while, you didn't kill her."

"Ami? I can't ...not Ami…"

"She's a Comescu. Why not Ami?" Gibbs pushed.

Deeks shook his head, "She was innocent, she didn't deserve….I hurt her,"

"How can she be a Comescu and be innocent, you said you had to kill them all. You just said you hurt her Deeks. How many more do you need to hurt for this to be over."

"Just one."

Without stopping Deeks realizing that he wasn't going to be able to fulfill his primary targets had no other choice, he swiftly turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger, just as Gibbs lept for him.

There was a loud gunshot and a grunt of pain as Deeks fell backwards striking his head on the corner of the table.

McGee and Bishop came running in as Tony pulled Gibbs back.

"Boss?" Tony asked worried.

"Get a medic." Gibbs growled looking at the blood seeping from the wound on Deeks' head, "And someone call that psychologist that G recommended….Nate...whatever…"

"Boss you've been shot!" Tony reminded him looking at the blood stain on his arm.

"It's nothing, just a fleshwound." Gibbs shook it off, it was more of a burn than actually being shot. "Get him restrained before he wakes up." He stood up and moved to the door shaking his head. Gibbs had seen a lot and he'd talked with G after his own dealings with this group, it amazed him that one group could be so ruthless as to do this to children. Embed the protocols so that if the mission failed the urge to kill themselves tidied up any loose ends to The Factory.

There and then he made a promise to do anything he could to help that broken young man make it out the other side of this in one piece and he could see how Gregori Comescu Senior had been adamant about bankrolling this operation to keep anyone else from going through this.

* * *

G pulled up at his house just as his sister had taken a step outside.

Smirking as he got out of the car he walked up behind her, "You smoking again Laney?" he asked.

"Geeze G!" She swore, "You scared the hell outta me." she hastily put the cigarette back into the packet, "it was only one." she argued, "It's not like you never smoked."

G shrugged. He had, as a teenager smoked. Mostly with her while they were at The Factory, but he hadn't since.

"Just not in the house, ok Laney, it isn't good for Anya or the babies."

"No kidding." Laney rolled her eyes, "Why did you think I was out here." she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just figured you missed me." Callen got out his key for the front door. "What's it like in there?" he asked before he placed the key in the lock.

"Normal...it's weird, Ami hasn't left her room much. Anya is baking, so she's coping but obviously isn't fine. I have been watching Ami, she doesn't seem to be going….well nuts like we did. she just seems, God I don't know G, she seems lost."

G nodded, "Thanks."

Walking into the house it seemed for a moment that the last few months hadn't happened. Anya was singing quietly in the kitchen as she baked. G shuddered, a sure sign that she was worried or angry. He was hoping she wasn't angry at him.

"Anya?" he asked softly so as not to scare her.

"Dimi….I made baklava...come...eat." she pushed him into a chair and handed him a plate and a mug of coffee, "Tell me is everything alright at work?"

"Anya." G took the drink and food savoring a bite of the sweet nutty pastry. One thing in her favor mad or worried, when she baked the result was always perfect.

"I am worried Gregori. I talked to our son and had to tell him to stay in Romania for a few more weeks." Anya looked like she was about to cry and G put the coffee mug down.

"Why?" He asked.

"Our daughter lied to me."

"Sorry?" He asked confused.

"She looked me right in the eye and told me she was fine, that she was tough like you and would get over what happened to her. I heard her sobbing before I knocked on her door. She is hiding something and I'm afraid to find out what." She admitted her hands reaching for his.

He took it and held it looking into her deep eyes, allowing himself to get lost just for a moment in the sight of the woman he had loved all his life.

"I will talk to her." He knew however this wasn't going to be enough. "I have asked Nate to come and see her as well."

Anya nodded as relief flooded through her, "That is good. Ami liked Nate and trusted him."

"Nate is heading to the boatshed first, Deeks is...well, like I was when my final program kicked in."

"He  _is_  innocent in this though right?" She asked.

G nodded, "He is, although he still doesn't believe that he has been used by them. It's going to be harder I think to break his programing. I left Jethro and Tony with him. Hopefully he will tell them something we can use to make sure this group is all shut down."

"I wish I had never heard of them."

"We would never have met." G reminded her.

Anya shook her head, "We would have as Lexi was my best friend and our fathers worked together, maybe though we wouldn't have had the children as early as we did."

G smiled as he remembered how they got them and the ones on the way.

He took another large gulp of his coffee and headed in to see his daughter.

* * *

Ami had pulled on her jeans, some fluffy socks and Deeks' sweater. It was baggy on her, which she thought might actually be a good thing. If she wore baggy clothes now it would be a while before she would have to leave.

While her mother had been in the kitchen Ami had come to a decision.

She would be strong like her parents.

She would stay home for a few weeks, at least until before she started to show.

This would give her time to sort out a bag of things she would need and time to maybe find somewhere to go.

She couldn't go back to Romania. She knew as soon as her father knew she was having this child he would hate her. Every time she thought about it she had to fight the urge not to cry. She had put a few of her childhood things that she kept in her childhood bedroom in a bag. She would need an excuse to go back to her own home. However she knew if she left too early it would arouse suspicion.

She sat on her bed, her back against the headboard and looked for jobs in other states. Her heart was not into an international move again. She wanted her child to be raised on the west coast, like it's father.

She smiled a moment her hand hovering over her abdomen thinking about the small life growing there.

"It doesn't matter that your father doesn't love me anymore." she whispered to the embryo, "When you were conceived it was love and I promise no one will ever hurt you."

As she heard a knock on the door she slammed the lid of her laptop shut.

"Come in."

"Hey, Ami how are you?"

"I'll be ok papa. how is...Martin...Marty, is he alright?"

"He will be, Gibbs and DiNozzo are talking to him right now. I have something to ask you." He pulled out her desk chair and sat down facing her.

"I need to know, did he tell you anything about the factory, or his parents."

Ami shook her head. "No...not at all, I mean he told me when his mother was missing and I met Simon...but apart from that….no...well…" she stopped and looked away, "He did tell me about his lovely grandmother, a sweet woman who loved him dearly. She was murdered." She stopped as G coughed. "He told me that he had to watch and it tore him up inside. To go through all that and still be as sweet and kind as he was with me." Ami shook her head sadly.

"I know what you are hoping, you want me to say he raped me. So you can either press charges or shoot him. I won't say that Papa. He didn't ever hurt me, he loved me."

She stood up and walked to the door holding it open for him. "I have things I need to do Papa, please."

Waiting for a second, hoping he hadn't just destroyed his relationship with her he gave a curt nod and walked out understanding now how it felt when your child lies to you.

He knew that Deeks had, at least on one occasion, raped her. He had seen the evidence himself. But if she wouldn't give a statement there was no way he could prove it.

At the door he stopped and looked her in the eye. "I had hoped you would have trusted us to tell us the truth Amilena. Your mother and I both love you very much. I have asked Nate to come and talk to you. If you feel you can't trust us now, please trust him and tell him the truth." He dropped a kiss on her forehead missing the tear that fell as she bowed her head and left her to think about his words.

 


	20. Chapter 20

G and Anya sat in the kitchen waiting.

The smell of baking was making the room seem warm and cozy.

"Mama….Papa…" Ami started as she walked into the room.

They looked up and smiled, "Amilena." Anya said wiping the flour off her hands and turning to her daughter.

Ami moved to sit in the chair across from her father.

"I need to talk...to...tell you…" she stopped and bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her hands.

G looked at his daughter patiently, his hand hovering over the phone in his pocket in case he needed to call Nate.

"I need to see Marty." she said shaking as she bit back what she wanted to tell them, the fear inside her too great.

G looked shocked out of all the things he was expecting this was not it. "You don't need to see him."

"I do papa. I need to make a decision and he needs to help me."

"Ami, I don't know what they told you but you do not need Deeks' input to make a decision, you can make them for yourself."

"Not about this!" Ami looked at her father, "I will talk to him with or without your permission." She stated stubbornly.

G stood up, banging his hands on the table, "He hurt you Ami, it will do you no good to be near him again. I don't ever want him near you." he admitted.

Ami lowered her head for an instant to calm herself.

"Papa. I love you, I never wanted to defy you, but I must talk to Martin."

"What the hell is so important that you need to talk to  _him_! He will never be a part of your life again, just forget he exists." G was furious, he wanted to keep his daughter safe and away from the man that hurt her.

"I need to do this, please Papa. He needs to have a say in what I do."

"What you do?  _Why in the hell would he get a say in what you do_?" G yelled.

" _ **BECAUSE I'M HAVING HIS CHILD**_!" Ami screamed. Her eyes widened in horror as she realised what she had said, she stood quickly backing away from the table and knocking her chair to the floor.

"You're  _what_?" G looked stunned.

"Ami…" Anya gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry." Ami burst into tears and ran back to her room slamming the door and bolting her lock.

G and Anya stood for a moment looking at each other in shock. "She's pregnant?"

Anya smiled, "It explains a lot of things."

G looked angry, "She's pregnant with Deeks' kid? I'm gonna kill him!"

He swiped his keys off the table and stormed out leaving Anya standing in the wake of an emotional disaster zone.

Shaking her head she turned, there was nothing she could do about her headstrong husband right now. But her daughter needed her and she was not going to let her down. Grabbing the phone off the counter she called the one person she hoped could help resolve the situation.

"Ilena, I need you. Ami needs you, can you come over?" she asked breathing a sigh of relief at Laney's affirmative response.

* * *

Nate pushed away the file he had just read. It had been handed to him on his arrival and he looked up into the grim face of Agent Gibbs.

"Damn."

Gibbs nodded, "That about covers it." he agreed.

"Does he know all of this?" Nate asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "He knows some of it. I think he still thinks that the Brandel's were his birth parents. He doesn't know Davis was actually his birth mother and he sure as hell doesn't know that her father was his father." Gibbs growled. His whole demeanor exuded anger over what had been done to the detective.

"And the incident earlier?"

"Taken care of. DiNozzo is smarter than he looks. He's in there with Deeks and Kelly now. The paramedics left a while ago, Deeks is asleep, he's been sedated after they ruled out a head injury and I'd been patched up." Gibbs hoped that was all Nate was asking about.

"But you missed the gun he had hidden earlier," Nate surmised looking at the older agent. "You're angry about that."

"Damn right I'm angry, it got me shot!" Gibbs winced as he touched the burn on his arm annoyed at his own folly in not checking the room.

"It is lucky no one else was hurt. You're sure you're OK?" Nate asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Nothing a few Tylenol won't fix. I'm not the one in need right now Doc, Deeks is when he wakes."

"Yeah. I thought The Factory did a number on Kelly and the Comescu's...this is a whole 'nother ballgame." Nate took a moment to study the man before him. "How are you and Kelly coping?" he asked.

Gibbs glared at him for a moment before sighing and taking a seat facing the operational psychologist.

"It's been a roller coaster, we haven't really had time to be father and daughter yet. I am hoping that the sooner this is over the sooner we can just start to be a family." He admitted.

"It must have been a shock to you having Hunter….sorry I mean Kelly reappear like that." Nate pushed.

"Ya think?" Gibbs drawled sarcastically.

Nate smiled in understanding.

"Have you spent any time together, I mean just processing what has happened?" He asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "Apart from the first night, no. She hasn't really told me what she went through, I'm not sure she ever will. But if what they put Deeks through is any judge I don't think I actually want to know."

"But if Kelly ever feels the need to talk?" Nate asked.

"Then I will listen. I won't tell her how much I wish that the people who had taken her were still alive so I could walk up to them and put a bullet in their skulls. I won't tell her how much I hate what they made her do or what they did to her. I won't tell her how much I resent what they took from me...from us, but I will be there and I will support her and let her know she's loved."

Nate smiled, "I think she knows that already." he said their gazes moving to the monitor where Kelly was watching over Deeks as he slept off the sedative Tony sat by the door was watching over both of them.

Nate watched as Deeks started to stir.

"I need to be alone with him when he wakes." He told Gibbs.

"You sure that's a good idea, I mean he did just try to kill himself...and  _us_." Gibbs added for emphasis.

Nate looked at Gibbs with a small smirk. "Agent Gibbs, this is what I do." He got up and walked to the door giving it a small knock.

* * *

Tony got up and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Nate Getz, Operational Psychologist." he smiled as Tony withdrew his proffered hand. "Don't worry I don't bite. But I do need to be in there with Deeks...alone."

"Boss?" Tony asked looking around the tall man to Gibbs.

"Come on DiNozzo, let the man to his job….Kells you too." Gibbs ordered.

"I'll need the camera's off." Nate ordered.

"Not gonna happen Doc." Gibbs replied curtly.

"Ok, Camera's on but sound off. Deeks deserves doctor patient confidentiality. It's the only concession I will allow." Nate stood his ground staring down at Gibbs.

For a moment Gibbs stood his ground, but then to DiNozzo's surprise Gibbs gave a small nod and stepped back.

"Fine, No sound but one of us will be watching at all times, if Deeks makes a move I want someone in there within seconds."

"Very well." Nate agreed and closed the door behind them as they left.

He took the folder and yellow legal pad and sat down and started making notes as Deeks slept.

Walking back into the main room Gibbs turned to Tony, "Watch the Doc DiNozzo, if Deeks so much as looks wrong I want someone in there."

"I'd be better at that," Kelly replied, "I know the tells easier."

Gibbs nodded, "I'm going to fill in Vance and get some coffee." he said walking out of the boat-shed.

* * *

Tony sat next to Kelly watching as Deeks started to wake up.

"You know I think he's mellowed." Tony remarked not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Who….Deeks?" Kelly asked.

Tony grinned and gave a short laugh, "No...Gibbs...he's almost...Human."

Kelly laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that."

He smiled at her, no matter what the scuttlebutt had said about Lauren Hunter, Kelly Gibbs was a fun person to be around and Tony found he was enjoying her company.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Deeks woke up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up, groaning when he saw Nate sitting at the table patiently sipping a coffee, waiting for him.

"Where do you want to start?" Nate asked. "You attacked Agents' Gibbs and DiNozzo and tried to kill yourself."

"Damn." Deeks cursed.

"Yep pretty messed up," Nate agreed.

Deeks looked away at the wall. He was mad with himself as he had failed his final mission  _and_  was still alive. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He  _should_  be dead.

"You're wrong you know," Nate said cutting off his thoughts.

"Sorry?"

Nate leaned back, an air of relaxation all around him that seemed to permeate the whole room.

"I said you are wrong." Nate smiled, "You shouldn't be dead. The factory deceived you." He held up his hand as Deeks started to protest, "All your life they deceived you."

"It's not true," Deeks argued. "They saved me. You have no idea what my life was like before ma took me away from them."

" _Them?"_  Nate asked.

"My biological parents...The Brandel's. They were nasty...well, my father was...you've seen my file, you know I shot him."

"I have seen your file. I know...I know that the Brandels are not your biological parents."

Deeks blinked in disbelief. "What? That's not true...why are you lying to me?" he stood up trying to see the file on the table.

"I would never lie to you Marty. What would I have to gain?" Nate asked keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Gain? You want to twist me into thinking that someone deliberately placed me with the most violent...evil..on  _purpose_? Who in the  _Hell_ would do that?"

Nate looked at him full of sorrow, "I'm sorry. This isn't going to be easy for you to hear."

Deeks sank slowly into the chair across from Nate and gripped the edge of the table tightly.

"OK, go on," he said, the skepticism palpable in his voice.

"Alison and Mike Davis are your parents."

Deeks gave a small laugh, "They have the same name as my mom and my grandpa."

"No... _they_  are your parents." Nate said deadly serious as he looked Deeks straight in the eye. The horror of what he had just said was sinking in.

"I...I sh...killed..my…." Deeks bent over and vomited into the trash can. "No!" He looked at Nate, "Please...please tell me you're lying...you are aren't you?" Deeks couldn't help the tear that fell as he processed the horrific newfound information.

Nate shook his head, "Look." He pulled out a DNA chart.

"What is it?" Deeks asked, "I mean...I know it's a DNA chart, but...mine?"

"Here...There are three, all transparent. This is yours, this one is from Mike Davis, and this one is from Alison Davis."

Deeks looked at it carefully. "Ok so mine match up, but how come hers and his have matches? They are not supposed to do that are they? Maybe the test is wrong."

Nate hated the fact that he had to do this to him. "No Marty the test is right. Mike Davis was Alison's father as well."

Deeks paled at the implication of his words. "I shouldn't have even been born." He gave a derisive laugh, "Thank God I don't have kids, they'd be mutants. You should have let me die! My mother was right, I am a freak of nature."

He dropped his head into his hands and silently sobbed. There was no way he could fall in love now and have a life like a real person. He was a freak.

" _Why_? Why didn't they tell me the truth? Why did they put me with the Brandels?" He asked, his eyes tearing up as he looked at Nate.

"I can tell you what we know," Nate informed him. "But it won't be easy for you to hear it."

Deeks gave a guttural disbelieving laugh, "Is it worse than what you have already told me?"

Thinking about it Nate had to shake his head, it really wasn't much worse.

"Tell me," he said feeling resigned to his fate.

"From what we've managed to uncover, you were born to Alison Davis when she was a teenager. She was training at The Factory and Hetty and Mike Davis were at that point, as far as we could tell, running The Factory. They decided that it would be a good idea for you to be trained as well."

"That's not what happened. I've never been trained by The Factory." Deeks argued. "I had mom, my grandparents and a normal life...I mean, I  _know_  what I remember."

"Ok...so harder than I thought," Nate said quietly. He walked to the table in the the corner of the room and took a laptop off it and placed a disc in the DVD drive.

* * *

"This is you," Nate said.

Deeks watched as a small, bruised and beaten blond haired eleven year old walked, shaking into a training ring. He was attacked by five older boys while Hetty and Alison stood watching at one side. A few minutes later a whistle blew and the boys moved back leaving a crying and beaten child in the center of the ring.

"Martin Brandel, Session 1." A voice was heard in the background on the disc.

The disc faded and then came back on again.

"Martin Brandel, session 5."

Deeks was a little taller and a bit more muscular. A dark look was on his face as he climbed into the ring.

Three of the five boys from earlier came in and looked warily at him but moved fluidly at the sound of the whistle.

This time he took the three boys down, but not without receiving a few punches in return.

The disc faded out for a third time before Hetty appeared.

"Phase two of the plan is now in motion. Martin has just been arrested for shooting his father. The Brandels did magnificently. They have been conditioned to treat Martin in such a manner that he would be pleased to be rescued and raised by Fern Deeks, who is in actual fact, his birth mother and my daughter, Alison Davis. We offered the Brandels the chance to be reunited with their own son. This will be happening as soon as Martin is settled in his new situation." Hetty smiled at the camera and laughed, "Of course they will be buried together, after all I am a sentimental old fool."

Deeks smiled at the sight of his grandmother laughing, a memory of happier times intruding on the seriousness of the situation. Nate looked concerned as he smiled at that point but decided to wait it out.

Hetty continued, "I am of the opinion that unlike the removal of the Comescu twins in the original inception of this program, which was although clean in it's execution, it still had a flaw, as we are  _still_  being chased by the Elder Comescu in pursuit of his children. This is a complication that future operatives will not have. Moving the Comescu boy every time his father gets close is proving costly. We were fortunate that my own daughter was punished and as a result became pregnant with the boy. So this seems to be more profitable. Of course, as investors in The Factory you may be able to either provide or father a child with any one of our female operatives who will be willing to have a child for this great cause." She smiled for the camera. "All operatives fathered by anyone will be promised protection in the future by The Factory and a return in their investment where applicable."

It faded again.

"Gentlemen… As you know The Factory is a long term operation, This is Martin Brandel today and is now known on the outside as Martin Deeks who is seen here graduating from the Police Academy."

His graduation was filmed from an acute angle, showing a proud Hetty, Alison and Mike all clapping as a smiling Deeks walked up and collected his badge and diploma. He grinned cheekily and waved at the trio.

It faded and the voice came on again.

"That was the implanted personality of Marty Deeks. Martin Brandel is shown now two hours later on the same day."

Deeks looked up at Nate in shock and then watched in horror as he was seen on screen beating six men, snapping the neck of one, laughing, egging them on and begging for more.

"That's not me!" he exclaimed shaking his head. "Or is it?"

"Eric and Sally verified it's unaltered footage."

"I'm...a murderer?" Deeks looked stunned. "How can this be? This is  _not_  what I remember. Not this...They were kind and loving. We took vacations as a family. This is wrong, but…" He reached out his hand and slammed the lid of the laptop shut, "I...I can't...I need some time, please?" he asked.

Nate nodded and stood up, "I'll see if we can find you something to eat and some tea…maybe some painkillers." He walked out and left a broken Deeks with his head in his arms bowed over the table.

* * *

Anya jumped as within seconds of her phone call, Laney walked in, "You were outside?" she asked.

Laney smiled, "I was on my way back to your house. Remember, I am staying at Ami and Greg's house. I was just next door."

Anya nodded, "I forgot. I need your help with Ami," she said filling her in on what had happened.

"Damn, you try calling G? He needs to calm down as it explains why I am so stressed and smoking more. Are you sure she said she was pregnant?" Laney asked, remembering something Hetty had said when she was a teenager.

Anya nodded, "I do not know how far  _along_  she is." She waited as Laney nodded. Her sister in law had got the term right. "However I fear what this will do to her. I have heard your brother talk about what happened to him at that awful place. I can't bear the thought it's happened to my baby girl."

"Let me talk to her, she needs to feel like she has some control over this."

Ami sat on her bed and cried as Laney knocked on the door.

"Ami...It's me, can I come in?" Laney asked.

Ami opened the door, her eyes red from crying. "Aunt Laney?"

Laney opened her arms and allowed her sobbing niece to cry into them.

"I'm so scared," Ami cried between breaths. "I don't want to do this alone, but...I need to talk to Martin. I need to know if he ever really loved me. I need to know if he wants to be a father to this child."

"Then we will go and see him." Laney stood up and handed her niece a tissue.

"But papa has forbid me. I can't get in there without him or a badge."

Laney grinned, "Your father isn't the only one with a badge. Now fix your hair and wash your face then let's go and see if we can sort things out."

Ami's face broke into a hopeful smile as she cleaned herself up, "Mama?" she looked up as Anya walked in with her purse.

"You think I am letting you out of my sight again for a while? Besides, someone will have to distract your father so you can get in."

Ami grabbed her bag, the positive pregnancy test it contained and followed her mother and aunt out the door.

* * *

Tony and Kelly jumped and let go of the other person's hands as Nate was leaving the interrogation room. The main door slammed as G came storming in. They both sat there for a second feeling guilty.

"Agent Comescu, with all due respect sir, I thought Director Vance ordered you to go home?" Tony said moving to intercept him.

"I did go home, that's the problem," G growled. "Has Nate finished with  _him_ yet?"

Nate walked out, "He's taking a break. He's had a hard session G. What do you need?" Nate asked.

"His head on a platter," G growled.

Nate stood his ground as G tried to push past.

"You are not getting in to see him right now. As his doctor, I won't allow it. He needs time to process what he's just learned."

" _I_ need to process what I've just learned by pounding his face into the floor of the boatshed!" G went to pass Nate again and he moved.

"You never managed to make it past me when we were in therapy, what makes you think you can do it now?" Nate asked.

G grabbed Nate's arm, flipped all six feet and four inches of the man onto his back and put a boot on his throat.

"Because I was holding back then." G snarled and turned to walk towards the interrogation room.

Kelly and Tony pulled their guns.

"G. Don't' move. Deeks is in custody and under protection." Kelly looked at him worriedly. "Have you been activated again?" she asked.

G turned and cocked his head to one side looking at her like she was crazy, "No!" He dropped his hands and turned around, "It's not them Kel's...it's...well...Ami...She's...he's got her…." His hands balled up into fists, "I just wanna…."

Gibbs walked in with Laney and the girls on her heels.

"DADDY! STOP!" Ami yelled.

 


	22. Chapter 22

G shot his daughter a dark look that was full of anger before he opened the door to interrogation.

" _We,_  need to talk," he snarled as he walked in the room slamming the door shut and engaging the lock.

Deeks knew a threat when he heard it and moved away from the table.

"You wanna kill me?" he asked hopefully.

"Too good for you," G growled, his voice low and intimidating.

"I thought you understood, it wasn't my fault. You said I was like you, a survivor of The Factory."

G barked out a laugh, "You really believe that?" He asked ignoring the banging on the door.

"No." Deeks sighed looking down at his feet, as a small smiled played at the corner of his mouth. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked not looking up.

"No…" G pulled the chair out and sank into it. "A child needs two parents and I am never going to look into your child's eyes and tell it I killed its father."

"What child?...I don't have a child."

" _DADDY_!  _NO_!" Ami yelled banging on the door.

Deeks stood up, fury in his eyes, "What are you doing to Ami?" he demanded to know.

"What do you care?" He asked nonchalantly.

Deeks ran to the door and pulled on the handle, "Let her go!" he yelled.

"Why?" G stifled a smirk he felt coming. He was still as mad as Hell with Deeks but this was the reaction he had hoped for when he had seen Ami enter the boatshed.

"She's innocent in all this, she didn't do anything. Don't punish her, it's my fault," Deeks begged, the desperation evident in his eyes.

For a second G's face wavered, his memory flashing back to when he had had that same conversation with the same set of eyes more than twenty years ago.

"I…" G started, his emotions warring inside him as he remembered saying to Deeks' father that he wanted to sacrifice himself to save Kelly from a fate that did turn out to be worse than death.

" _Please_  let me see her. I need to know she's ok...that you haven't hurt her," Deeks begged.

"That  _I_  haven't hurt her?" G replied shaking his head in disbelief. " _YOU RAPED HER!_ " His voice roared, the anger that had started to subside, flaring up again.

Deeks staggered back as if punched, "I...I did  _what_?" His voice was barely a whisper and his face horrified. "To who?"

" _AMI!_ " G roared, his face coming within inches of Deeks, " _YOU TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL AND YOU HURT HER!"_

Deeks shook his head, moving backwards until he backed up, "No...no...no...no...it's not true, not Ami...I couldn't I wouldn't I…." He dropped into a ball holding his head in his hands.

"You think you feel bad now?" G snarled, "You knocked her up and now, she's got to live with your actions."

"NO! DADDY!" Ami screamed hearing every word and pounding on the door.

Deeks couldn't help himself, he was sobbing.

The door burst open. Kelly had a lockpick kit in her hand and Ami ran past her father and crouched down by Deeks.

"How could you Daddy?" She asked tears falling down her face.

" _Me?_ " G asked incredulously, "Me!  _He_  hurt you!"

"He did no such thing!" Ami stood, her hands on her hips, between her father and Deeks.

G glared at his daughter unwilling to admit he had seen the footage from the house they had kept her in.

Deeks looked up at Ami standing there defending him. He couldn't understand how she could be so caring after he had been the one who had hurt her. Her face was tired and thin, but still extremely beautiful. There was a good sized age gap between them, and in another time and place he might have asked her out.

"Leave the room now Dad. I need to talk to Marty  _ **alone.**_ "

She put one hand on her hip and pointed to the door in a move that reminded him so much of her mother that he was moving before he even realized what he was doing.

"You are not staying alone with him," G stated turning back to her.

" _You_  are not going to be in here with us," Ami informed him. "Aunt Laney can stay with us."

G looked at his furious sister and gave a curt nod, then without a word he walked out.

* * *

Ilena took a seat behind the door and waited as Ami crouched down again to Deeks.

"Marty?" she reached out her hand and he recoiled from her touch.

"Don't." His voice, barely above a whisper, still reached her ears.

"He's wrong Marty. He's so wrong. You didn't hurt me, never!" Ami reached out to touch him again, "Dad is right, I am pregnant, but this child was conceived in love not rage."

Confused, Deeks looked up at her, his shamed eyes meeting hers, looking at him full of love.

" _You're pregnant_? Mine?" he rasped out.

Ami nodded and Deeks eyes went wide in horror.

"No...No...you can't be, not with not  _my_  child. It'll be...It shouldn't be. I shouldn't be… Ami, you can't have it."

"What?!" She stepped, back tears in her eyes.

"It'll be a freak, like me. It shouldn't be born. You need to find a nice, normal man and have kids with him."

"You are normal," Ami argued with him.

"NO I'M NOT!" Deeks moved back and stood up staring at Ami's abdomen, "AND THAT…!" He yelled pointing at where their child was growing, "IS AN ABOMINATION. IT NEEDS TO DIE!"

Ami shook her head backing away from him. "NO!" she shouted back, "You are not killing our child." A wave of protectiveness and determination flooded through her. "You will never hurt our child."

Deeks looked deflated at that. "Ami...please, I would never...not a child, but can't you see I'm wrong...look…"

He picked up the DNA tests and held them for her.

She held a shaky hand out as Deeks handed them to her.

"What is this?"

"My mother's, grandfather's, father's and my DNA test results."

She took the file and opened it, looking at the three tests inside. "There's only three here." She looked to see if one had fallen out.

"I know…." Deeks dropped his head in his hands. "My father is my grandfather...you see, I am a freak...my...Brandel was right. That baby...could be wrong, deformed...because of me." He couldn't look at her, "I am so sorry."

Ami looked at the file and then at him and made a decision.

"I need to know Marty. Do you love me? Did you  _ever_  love me?"

Finally when he really looked at her, he saw the concern and anguish in her face and his heart hurt.

"I did...I do… God help me. Yes I do but I'm not good enough for you. I wasn't supposed to love you. It wasn't the plan," he answered quietly.

"What was the plan?" Ami asked concerned.

Deeks stood up and walked over to the mirrored panel, staring at his own haggard reflection.

"I was supposed to hurt you, break you...either hand you over to my da...Simon for trafficking or kill you. But I couldn't do it."

Ami wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"Why not?" She asked shakily.

"Because that first night you trusted me, you wanted to help me even though you were scared. You cared about me." He turned and looked her in the eye, "And because you are the most perfect woman I have ever seen."

Ami scoffed at that as she was far from perfect; but her heart melted at his words.

"If our child has half of your spirit, he or she will be perfect."

"What if the child is disabled or deformed because of me?"

"I am willing to deal with that if we come to it," Ami said resolutely.

"The question is, do I have to do this alone?"

* * *

He walked away from her, his mind whirling at a thousand miles an hour.

Could he do this?

Would they let him do this?

Could he even think of a life without following The Factory's rules? Was there a life for him outside of The Factory?

He couldn't look at her. Needing to think, he walked as far away from her as the room allowed. More than anything, he wanted to have a normal life, but for him what would be normal?


	23. Chapter 23

Deeks turned to her ignoring the fact that Ilena was in the room. He was stunned by the look of love and hope she was showing him.

"Ami… I'm not sure if I can. I wanna try, but I'm not sure if I'm even going to be able to be there for you."

Not caring, Ami ran into his arms, "It'll work.  _We'll_  make it work."

"I need to talk to Nate as well, I'm gonna need his help." Deeks capitulated.

Ami smiled, "We are all here for you Marty."

"I can't believe after all the things I said, all the things I did, that you are even thinking of giving me this chance."

Ami sat down on one of the chairs and Deeks leaned against the table. He took her hand in his as Ami smiled, "Your father is still going to kill me," he said softly as his hand caressed her face. "Can I do this? Can I do normal?"

"What is normal Marty?" Nate asked standing at the now open door.

"I don't know, just doing a job, not losing huge chunks of time. Being able to be myself...whoever that is." Deeks sat on the edge of the table still not willing to let go of Ami's hand, indulging in the comfort her presence gave him.

Ami pulled her hand away for a moment and placed a hand on his knee. "I need to go talk to my father."

"No...Ami?" Deeks looked worried.

She smiled reassuringly and patted his knee again, "He is my father, I will be fine." She looked over at Nate, "However after my father is finished with me, he may need to see you," she warned with a small grin.

Ami leaned over and gave Marty a kiss on the cheek, "Talk to Nate, and listen to him. I will be just outside." She hugged him briefly and headed to the door grabbing her aunt as she did so, "Come on Laney, we have our own family counselling to do."

Laney smiling at her niece's new-found bravado, followed her out.

G was nowhere to be seen when Ami came out of interrogation and neither was Kelly but there were raised voices from outside the boatshed.

"Give them a few minutes," Tony advised. "Kelly took him outside."

* * *

G stood with his back to his friend staring out at the water wishing he could draw the same kind of comfort he usually did from its murky depths.

"What the hell was that in there G?" Kelly asked as she turned him around to face her.

"What?" G looked at her angrily, "You think I was wrong?"

"Hell, YES I think you are wrong. Get your head out of your ass G!" Kelly shouted at him. "A year ago you were where he was."

"I have never been where he was," G growled out.

"You have never slept with a mark to get information, or to get in better with your target? You've never  _ever_ done that?"

"It wasn't the same," G grumbled turning away from her. "It was mostly training….once...it was…" He trailed off remembering his first time with Anya and despite his mood a smile played out over his face.

"You really loved Anya, but she was an assignment too wasn't she?" Kelly asked quietly placing her hand on G's shoulder.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath, "Yes….Yes ok, so what? You want me to go in there and play nice with Deeks...it was different with Anya,  _totally_ different."

"How?" Kelly pushed. "I have seen the file, her father was a mark. You went in with my father and met Anya and when you left…"

"I know what happened!" G snapped. "I tried to find her for years. I loved her, she was never just a mark to me."

"Maybe Ami is not just a mark to Marty. Have you ever thought about that?" Kelly pulled out her smartphone and pressed a button, "Eric, now," she directed turning the phone to G's face. "Look at his face when he hears her voice.  _That_  is  _not_ the face of someone hearing his 'mark' in danger. That is the face of someone hearing the woman he loves in danger. He may not know it yet, but he loves her, totally and unconditionally. Just like you did with her mother."

"He's unstable  _and_  he's going to hurt her," G argued, pushing the phone away from his face.

"Why?" She waited as he paced the end of the dock.

"Because they have twisted him. He's not like us Kel's. He's been in too long...he's…"

"Just like you were when you tried to kill your father while you were being deprogrammed."

"It's not the same." G shook his head, "I had no idea he knew. He's a part of it, of them. It's in his DNA. He can't help but be evil. His father…"

He turned, pacing, trying to force all the bad images of Mike Davis out of his mind and he tried even harder to stop them from morphing into images of Deeks but he failed.

"Dammit G!" Laney swore as she walked up behind Kelly, "You really believe that?"

" _ **YES!**_ " G spat out in anger at his sister, who in a move that made Kelly smile, slapped her brother around the back of the head, reminiscent of a move Gibbs would make.

" _What the hell?!"_

"Kelly, can you give us a moment?" Laney asked.

Kelly nodded and with a smile still playing on her lips, headed for the boatshed.

"If I use your analogy little brother, then I should hate your wife and your children," Ilena said her voice dangerously quiet as she walked past him and sat on the end of the dock her legs dangling over the edge.

G felt the shift from anger to pain within his sister and moved away looking worried at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know what I was doing when Vance found me and called me to OSP?" She asked.

G shook his head, "You were on a case weren't you?"

"No." She clipped out turning away from him, "I was...whoring myself out for The Factory...I was being used and abused by a sadistic son of a bitch. He was evil...but I never blamed his daughter or his grandchildren. Not once did I blame the children for the sins of her father."

"Who was the father? How do you know that the daughter or the grandchildren didn't end up like him?"

Ilena looked over at him with pity. "G...the man was Sergei Petrovitch. Now tell me that the child inherits the evils of its parents."

"Sergei Petrovitch was in no way as bad as…."

"STOP!" Laney shouted and turned away from her brother, "Stop please." Her voice dropped, "You have no idea what he did, what he made me do. But little brother I can tell you that there is no way I would ever look at him with the love and affection that Ami is giving Marty right now. You need to let the past go. Understand? You of all people should be able to do that. I know Ami is your daughter and you love her. She loves you, don't destroy that." She turned and G could see the sorrow on her face, "You had a family who loved you to fall back on. Kelly had her father...and now maybe Tony. I had you and your family. Marty has no one. He needs her if he is going to make it back."

Not replying, G pulled his sister into his arms allowing her to sob openly on his shoulder.

"Let The Factory die here and now G. Allow Ami to let him heal. Let go of the hate you have for Marty's father. You need to heal from this as much as they do," she begged as she cried.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Sarah Porter sat at the head of the long conference table looking at the assembled agency heads, who were sitting in stunned disbelief as she filled them in about The Factory and what it stood for.

"And this has been going on since the early 1970's?" William Johns the new Secretary of Defence asked, "With the kidnapping of the Comescu twins?"

Sarah nodded her head. "Yes they were the first."

"Ms Porter." Shane Brennan, the current head of the CIA stood up. "I have looked through our files and I can assure you that at no time was this a CIA sanctioned operation. Even though a handful of my agents were instrumental in coming up with the idea. Clara Callen, Hetty Lange and Nikita Reznikov were  _not_ acting under the auspices of this agency."

"We have ascertained that fact Shane. It was originally due to a blood feud between the Callen's and the Comescu's. Clara Callen and Hetty Lange were cousins and it was their plan to use the Comescu children to exact revenge years later on their own family. Hetty Lange took children who were uniquely placed for her own ends. Raised or 'saved' them, trained them to be killers on command and had them placed where they could ultimately be activated to take out those in positions of power, namely yourselves and POTUS."

She waited as the murmuring around the table increased in volume.

A man turned to the group and cleared his throat, "I think Ms Porter, what we would all like to hear is that all the ' _children'_  who were taken and trained by Ms. Lange and this factory have all been accounted for and eliminated."

Vance stood up his face a mask of anger. "Not eliminated, but helped." He snapped, "These children were a victim of a cruel and heinous experiment. We have found as many as we can. I have four in my agency, one of whom is my operations manager having replaced Ms. Lange on her demise."

"Isn't that one of those Comescu kids?" Another woman asked.

Leon nodded, "Gregori Comescu II, his family bankrolled the investigation into any remaining children in The Factory. We found the last, Hetty's own grandson. Martin Deeks an LAPD Detective who was our NCIS Liaison."

" _Was_? I take it he's been neutralized then?" The woman spoke again.

"Actually, He signed the paperwork last week to join my Agency full time." Leon said proudly, "The one thing I can say about The Factory was that they worked hard on training their agents, all four Factory agents have been a valuable asset to the agency. It did help that Agent Comescu personally paid for all of them to undergo counselling with a top therapist. It has taken a few months, but my team are back to full strength and the Los Angeles office will be back up and running in a few weeks."

"Why the delay Leon?" Tom Morrow, Director of Homeland security asked.

"Agent Comescu's wife has just given birth to twin sons, it was decided that we would put the team on stand down for a while, considering that and the fact that Agent Deeks is about get married as well. There are no active cases right now so instead of hiring temporary agents for those few weeks we have closed the office down to a skeleton staff."

Tom knew how the NCIS team in Los Angeles worked, it was him that had hand picked the first team for the Office of Special Projects and he was proud his legacy was working well. "That's good to know pass on my congratulations to the Comescu Family and Mr. Deeks, will you please."

Leon nodded, "I will. However back to the matter in hand. Now that SecNav has outlined the criteria for Factory children, we do need your co-operation. Agent Comescu has asked for this meeting to see if anyone here can identify anyone with a similar background, you were all asked to bring files of anyone who matched the criteria."

One by one the members of the meeting went through lists of people who could have been recruited by the factory and eliminated most of them.

A few needed more checking out and Leon promised to pass the details to his Los Angeles team.

The meeting broke up, some members staying to talk and some leaving right away.

William Johns waited until his driver brought the car around before he got out his phone. "The factory is shelved until further notice, Comescu has twin sons, so a five year break will give us time to regroup. I'm going to Los Angeles now I will call back when I have more news." He sat back in his seat listening to the rain hit the side windows and looked forward to the west coast sun.

* * *

It had been a hectic morning.

G had called Ami late the night before as her mother went into labor. They had both gone to the hospital and spent a few hours in the waiting room with both G and his son, however when it was nearly one am Deeks had suggested he take his fiancee home as she was looking overtired and being pregnant herself she needed her rest. After a few tears on Ami's part and a promise to come in after her appointment that she had in the hospital, Deeks had finally managed to tear her away.

They had woken only a few hours later, Ami getting herself ready for the sonogram appointment they had than morning and Deeks had called Nate up while she was in the shower.

"Morning Deeks, I've been waiting for your call." Nate's friendly smile could be heard down the phone.

"You knew I would call today?" Deeks sounded surprised.

"Of course, isn't today the sonogram appointment for the baby?" Nate asked.

Deeks walked outside of the house they were sharing with Greg and sat on the back porch. "Yeah...yeah it is." his voice was low and even Nate could hear the fear it contained.

"We have talked about this Marty. The doctors have told you than the amnio tests came back fine, all the tests they have run so far say that Ami and you will be having a healthy baby."

"But what if they missed something?" Deeks asked, lowering his voice a bit more as Ami opened the bedroom window, he could hear her voice on the warm light breeze as she sang while getting dressed. He couldn't help but smile for a moment as he heard her voice.

"They didn't miss anything. G paid for the best for you and his daughter, both for her peace of mind and yours." Nate could almost see the sadness in Deeks' eyes and hear the wheels turning in his brain.

"The baby is going to be fit and healthy Marty, Ami loves you and her parents…."

"That was why I called!" Marty yelped remembering why he had picked up the phone in the first place, "Anya went into labour last night, I called Sam last night and Kensi and Nell, G asked if I could call you too." He admitted.

On the other end of the line Nate smiled, G's family was getting bigger. This could be the start to the healing that they needed.

* * *

G watched as his twin sons slept in their bassinets. His wife asleep herself after 14 hours of labor. He watched as they suckled on air, wondering if his elder children had been this cute when they were born feeling a twinge of regret again at all he had missed out on.

He turned as the door knocked and Deeks, Ami and Greg walked in.

He was glad that after all the therapy, himself, his family, Kelly and Deeks had been through they had found some common ground. After a huge session with himself and Deeks they both had come to an understanding.

Which basically went that Deeks loved Ami, Deeks was  _not_ the bad guy and Ami loved him, but G reserved the right to shoot him between the eyes if he ever hurt his daughter again.

Nate had urged Deeks to take it, as it was probably the best he would be able to get from the man.

After talking it over with Ami and Ami herself promising to eviscerate her father with a spoon if he even tried, (She was getting more and more hormonal as days went on,) they fell into an amiable if somewhat uneasy truce.

* * *

"So...Papa?" Greg asked his father keeping his voice intentionally low in order not to awaken his mother, "How are they?"

"As beautiful as I imagine you both were when you were born." G replied, accepting the hug his elder twin children gave him.

"I was beautiful...with Ami, it never quite stuck." Gregori said wincing as his sister punched him in the arm.

G smiled at the twins antics and pulled out a chair for Ami, "Sit and I will bring over your brothers, which one would you like to hold first, Dimitri or Vasilie?"

Ami smiled realizing that they had named her brothers after the man her mother had known her father as and their Godfather.

"Good strong names." She smiled as her father handed Dimitri to her. "Which one is this?" She looked down as her brother opened his eyes to silently stare at her in wonder. There and then she decided than this brother would be her favorite.

"Dimi…" G said.

"You are not shortening our child's name." Anya said sleepily from the bed as G moved to stand with her.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, "No dear." The reply came with a smirk, but the reply itself was sincere, if she didn't want Dimitri to be shortened to Dimi...then he never would be. After all this was the woman who had bore him four beautiful children and he could never ever, not want to make her happy at every chance he could get.

* * *

Deeks moved to stand behind Ami, putting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"So how are you?" he asked Anya.

"I am fine Marty," her face crunched up with concern at the look on her daughter's face, "Is there something wrong?" she asked them both, worried G looked up from Vasilie who was now in his arms at his wife's question and he too looked with concern at his only daughter.

Ami reached into her purse and took out a small card. "We had a sonogram of the baby done today." She said her hand shaking slightly.

G's shoulders tensed for a moment, but only a moment. He had agreed that his daughter was old enough to make her own decisions and that she had chosen to be with Deeks.

Anya smiled, "May I?" she asked holding out her hand.

Deeks helped Ami stand as she walked over to her parents and handed the picture.

G mental checked to make sure the child was...well at least looking like a child.

"Do you know what you are having?" Anya asked.

Ami smiled and looked over at Deeks who nodded. He seemed to be happy, but G wondered if the lingering bits of doubt were still there.

"We are having a little girl." Ami smiled at her parents.

Anya beamed and held out her arms and Ami leaned over to hug her parents.

"I bet she will be a beautiful child just like her parents." Anya said kissing Ami on the forehead and holding out her hand to Deeks who after looking in G's direction for permission moved in to hold it.

"Marty, Do not be afraid of my husband he will not hurt you. You will be fine. This baby will be fine and you will have us around to help you raise her into a fine young woman."

Deeks gulped, it was as if Anya knew all the worries he had.

"Alright, everyone leave and let me have some time with my soon to be son in law." Anya ordered in the voice than even G knew he had to obey or suffer the consequences.

Ami shot a worried look towards her mother and gently placing her new baby brother down in his crib next to his brother, she grabbed her father and Greg's hands and walked out of the room with them.

* * *

"Erm…" Deeks moved as Anya patted a space on the bed for him to sit down.

"It's ok Marty." Anya smiled as she glanced at her two sleeping babies. "You need to know something."

"What?" Marty was instantly on the defensive, recently those words had not be accompanied by anything nice.

"Genetics only plays a factor in what you look like, not who you are." Anya said. Marty opened his mouth to argue however Anya raised her hand to stop him and continued.

"My father was a bad man Marty. His name was Sergei Petrovitch, he was to me just my father, but he had a hand in some very shady dealings. Would you say I was sadistic and cruel?" Anya asked.

Marty jumped off the bed shaking his head, "No! Not at all!"

Anya smiled, "Thank you...But you still have a belief than you are in someway flawed like your parents."

Marty nodded.

"I am like my father in every way, we shared the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes. The same terrible taste in music, so my husband tells me. But we do not share the same soul. The soul that makes him evil is a different one to mine. I love my family and I would never hurt anyone. Neither would you. Neither would your child. She will be raised to know the love of her family and to reach her full potential. You will help her do this as well."

Marty nodded. He had heard what Petrovitch had done to Ilena and it had been hard for Ami's aunt to tell them what had happened but in the course of a family therapy session she had. He knew that if Anya was on his side, then he and Ami could overcome anything.

 


	25. Chapter 25

G was finally sleeping, an exhausted Dimitri on his chest as his phone vibrated.

His six month old twins were cutting their first teeth and nights for the Operations Manager and his wife were nothing short of hell, even the normally insomniac was tired and had been spotted by his former partner and the team face down on his desk on occasion.

Deeks had finally finished his therapy and rejoined the team as a junior agent. Kensi taking him under her wing and teaching him on her promotion to full Agent status. Although even she had to admit there wasn't a lot he needed to learn, just to trust his partner and to relax a little. Although his wife had been helping him with that.

G sleepily picked up the phone not registering who was calling.

"Comescu." He groaned.

"G...it's happening...now!" Deeks' panicked voice came over the speaker.

For a moment G had no idea what he was talking about.

"What is?" he asked, gently laying his son down in the crib.

"Ami's water broke."

In an instant he was awake. "Ok, you get her to the hospital, and drive carefully Deeks. I'll wake her mother and we will be there as soon as we can."

G walked into the bedroom and gently shook Anya. "Honey...Ami's gone into labor."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had only managed to get to sleep an hour ago.

"Do you want to stay here with the twins, I'll call Sam and see if he can come and sit with them if not."

"Call Sam." Anya ordered heading for the bathroom for a quick shower, "I am not missing the birth of our grandchild."

G smiled and pressed the button for Sam.

"What!" Sam groaned looking at the time and keeping his voice low so as not to wake Michelle.

"Need you to sit with the kids." G said.

Sam looked over at the clock, "What now? It's two am!" He groaned.

G chuckled, "Thanks for the time check and I know it's 2am, you know that, but apparently my grandchild thinks it's a perfect time to be born."

He smiled as he heard Sam suddenly sit up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked sleepily and Sam filled her in.

"You stay with Kam, I'll go and watch the babies and you can drop Kam off to me later on." She told him and got up to get dressed.

"Which Hospital is Deeks taking Ami?" Sam asked.

"Pacific Alliance Medical Center, Maternity suite." G replied.

"You head down there, get Greg to watch his brothers till Michelle gets there." Sam told him.

Deeks' pulled into the parking lot at West College street and opened the door for Ami.

"Should I get you a wheelchair, gurney...nurse?" Deeks asked, the panic evident in his voice.

"Slow your roll hun, let's just walk...slowly ok?" Ami smiled.

"OK….ok...I've got your bag. Are you ok?" Deeks asked again.

Ami stopped panting for a second as a contraction rippled through her. "Martin Deeks, if you do not stop asking me if I am alright, I swear, I will sit right here and give birth in the parking lot."

"Ammmmmiiiii!" Deeks pleaded and then sighed with relief as she smiled. "You're teasing me? Now?"

She laughed, "It's going to be fine Marty, now let's go and meet our daughter."

* * *

An hour and a half later, G and Anya turned up to find a frazzled Deeks pacing in the waiting room.

"Deeks?" G barked, "Why are you not in the room with your wife?"

Deeks looked up worried, "The doctors kicked me out for a moment, I think something's wrong." his heart plummeted to his gut again. "It's my fault I know it is...the baby is deformed or something!"

"Deeks, calm down." G said, "You don't know there's anything wrong yet."

A gowned up Doctor came out, "Family of Amilena Deeks?" he called.

"Here!" Deeks jumped up, "Is she alright? Is the baby alright?"

"She's fine, we are moving her to the delivery suite, we had to do an ultrasound as we found an anomaly."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" G asked worried for his daughter.

"The babies are fine Mr…."

"Comescu, I'm Ami's father."

"B...Babies?" Deeks staggered and sat in a nearby chair.

The doctor nodded, "The second is smaller, but tucked neatly behind the first one, it seems even their heartbeats are in unison, but the nurse noticed a slight discrepancy in the heartbeat which led us to finding the second child. Please, Mr. Deeks...your wife needs you."

Deeks nodded and followed the doctor into the delivery room where Ami was leaning against a pile of pillows already looking sweaty and in Deeks' opinion beautiful.

"Hey handsome." She smiled, "Surprise!"

Deeks laughed, "Yeah just a bit."

He moved to sit beside her.

"So are we ready to be parents?" The midwife asked as she bent down to check Ami again.

Deeks and Ami nodded, "So, ready….I...I need to push!" Ami panted.

* * *

Five hours later; Sam, Anya, G, Greg, Kensi and Nell were all in the waiting room waiting for news.

Deeks came out smiling from ear to ear, "It's twins."

"We know." G laughed, "But what flavor?"

"Boy and a girl, Eva and Evan. Ami picked the names." Deeks smiled, "Grandma and Grandpa, you wanna come meet the kids?" he asked.

G and Anya smiled and Sam smirked at the fact his partner was now a grandparent.

"Shut it Sam." G growled as he walked past following Deeks to where his daughter and grandchildren were resting.

Nell turned to Sam, "I'll let Eric know. I know that Director Vance and SECNAV were interested to know when Ami and Deeks had their baby."

"OK Partner, I'll let Michelle know. If I don't she'll lynch me when I go to pick her up for being out of the loop."

Deeks woke up after what he knew would be his last solid nights sleep for a long time. He grabbed the two car seats and an extra bag of supplies and walked to the door as it knocked.

"You need someone to drive?" G asked as he stood at the door.

"I can drive dad." Deeks said. He had taken to calling G dad outside of work ever since he had married Ami.

"I know but driving with new babies is bound to make you nervous and, well, I want to help." G admitted.

Deeks smiled hardly believing that less than nine months ago they were at each other's throats, now they were family.

"Come on Deeks, let's bring your family home." G said picking up one of the car seats and walking to the door.

* * *

The man sat waiting in the car, in the same spot he had been in months earlier when the Comescu twins were brought home from the hospital.

He had a file in his lap and another man sat nervously beside him.

"So you say that Martin had twins, a boy and a girl?" He asked the nervous man.

The younger man nodded, "Yesterday morning, both doing well and no problems considering their father's genetics."

"Did you do the DNA tests on them?"

"Yes, the Davis/Comescu DNA looks good. The children will be perfect candidates, have you found a new facilities to train them?"

The older man smiled. "I have found the perfect place. I want teams in place watching the children, do we have someone in situ at NCIS for the Comescu twins?" He asked.

The younger man nodded, "The placements started a month ago. We don't know if the Deeks' twins will go to daycare with the grandmother, but we are fairly certain that they will."

"Good, good…" The older man looked over the files, "Once Martin and Gregori are killed, it will be easy for Social services to come in, take the children and place them with our families."

"Do we have the other candidates under surveillance?" He continued.

"We do there are a few good prospects at MIT, and a new birth in Washington, again, the child of an NCIS agent. Also an older child daughter of an FBI Agent, we've started grooming her online." The younger man said pleased at the smile from the other man.

"Good…." He watched as Gregori Comescu, Marty Deeks, Amilena Deeks and Eva and Evan Deeks all left the hospital.

"My brothers legacy will continue," William Johns Davis looked at his Nephew and his family leaving the hospital.

"The factory will rise again."

 


End file.
